COPS: Concurrent Obedient Pair Silenced
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Can this little thief teach love to the officer even though they met on not so good terms? or is the other way around? Will they be found out and separated? or will their love keep going on forever? Read to find out, love. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**_PLEASE READ!_** I will not be able to update on a regular basis so I will update when I have the chance. Please do not pester me about updating quickly because I might not have the time to do so. I am still in school and schoolwork and exercises come long before fanfiction does. If this upsets you, either deal with it, or just leave now and don't read this story at all. I give you heads up on this and many other things.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own InuYasha or related characters. I only own the plot, the story, and any OCs in this story. Please do not take them without permission if using the OCs. Thank you.

**_WARNING(S)!_** Incestuous yaoi, yaoi, bondage, rape, torture, and swearing… excessively. If any of these seem to bother you, please hit the back button on your browser or just close the window. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1: _Stolen_

"Fuck! The cops are here! Run for it!" my friend yelled at the rest of us. I grabbed the artifact we had came for not caring for the security beams. Yanking my mask onto my face hiding my identity, I began to run for one of the exits. As I ran, I shoved the artifact into my jacket to keep it safe and hidden. "Where you going? The easy exit is this way!"

"If we split up, they won't know which one to go after since they always travel in groups!" I yelled over the screams of the panicking crowd. "And they of course want to catch us all!" My friend nodded in agreement as he came running to confuse the police officers out the door. We shoved past the people crowding the door and made a break for it. What I didn't realize was that they would have been causing the jam inside.

"Shit! Split up and meet back at the safe house!" my friend yelled jumping off to elude the police. A shot was fired at him, but he wasn't hit. When they began to come after me, I stayed calm jumping onto the roof. A few shots were fired at me. One shot hit me. Through-and-through in my calf. It hadn't hit the bone, but it had torn through my muscles, which always hurts no matter who someone is. Since my leg had been shot, I wasn't able to run… let alone limp. I held the scream that I wanted to let out in so I wouldn't show that I had been wounded.

"Matsumi! Get on that roof and see if that person is still up there!" a stern voice yelled. A soft groan escaped my lips as I heard the clang of the metal ladder striking the roof. The clang had come from behind me, but I ignored all sounds when pain coursed through my calf. I gripped my leg with my hands trying to slow down the bleeding wound.

"Damn it! It's no use!" I whispered to myself. I yelped softly when I felt a rock hard shaft press against the small of my back. Whoever had come up was now sitting behind me pressing his body to mine. His legs wrapped around my body resting on my legs that were stretched out before me. I struggled against him to get free, but he held my arms down with one of his. I snarled at him to let me go, but he wouldn't. I settled to growling low in my throat as I continued to try to free my arms.

"Now… Let's see who's behind mask number one," he whispered into my ear as his free hand gently gripped the rim of my mask. It wasn't anything special. Just a black beanie with three holes. Two for the eyes and one for the mouth.

"No! Stop!" His hand halted at pulling my mask up. The beanie that had been past my jaw line was now above it. "Please don't."

"Not one to be unmasked by an officer, eh? Do you want to unmask yourself?" My eyes closed as I shook my head. I could feel the burning sensation of tears coming, but I bravely held them back. My eyes flung open and I gasped when I felt a hand cover my shaft through my black jeans. "Okay then. We'll stay up here until you take the mask off or until you allow me to take it off."

"Then… Wh-Why are y-you doing wh-wha-what you're doing t-to me? I asked as his hand began to rub my shaft through my pants.

"Nothing better to do…" I carefully reached up pulling the beanie the rest of the way over my face. I held I the groans and moans that wanted to come from my lips as he continued. "You know that if we stay up here long enough, you'll get hot since you're wearing black… and you also might die from infection of the wound or of blood loss."

"If you're going to-uhn-fuck me, then do it! You and I both know I won't let anyone unmask me!" I said through gritted teeth. "Fuck!" I groaned quietly as my head fell back against his shoulder as my hips began t buck into his hand of their own accord.

"May I unmask you if I give you release?"

"Ahh… Stop. Please don't." I was panting now. I wasn't struggling like I had been before, but I was still struggling against him. A whine came from my lips as he halted his motions. "No. Keep going."

"But I thought you didn't want to be unmasked."

"Please. Just… do it before I change my mind," I whispered. I turned my head to face him as one of his hands gently and slowly pulled the beanie off of my head. "Surprise." A smile came to my face as my eyes slowly opened. "I'm sorry."

"No. It isn't your fault." I licked my lips staring at his and glancing at his eyes. "We had a deal… and I'll honor it," he whispered as his lips came closer to mine. Just before out lisp connected, I whispered something like, "You do that," to him. As our tongues touched and tasted each other, I could hear and feel the zipper and button to my pants coming undone as I deepened the kiss farther. I smiled as I felt his large warm hand grasp my shaft that was restrained in my pants. His thumb caressed the base of my hard-on and ran along the top to the tip smearing the liquid that leaked from the head onto the rest of my arousal.

I broke the kiss gasping for air. He kissed my neck and I wasn't able to move my arms at all. He still held me captive; all I could do was sit there and take what he was doing to my body. "Won't… th-the other o-of-officers wo-worry about you?"

"Not really… I'll do this quick." I nodded in understanding as he began to pump my shaft. He kissed me silencing me as I screamed my release. I broke the kiss glancing down to see that he had freed my shaft from my pants before I had pissed onto my pants. He gently and carefully tucked my shaft back into my pants and he also buttoned and zipped them up as well. "Let's make it look like a real arrest." His hands yanked mine behind my back handcuffing my wrists together. My fingers brushed the crotch of his pants. He was aroused!

"But… what about you? You have a boner. And what about my mask? Can I have it back on?"

"Sure. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He picked up my beanie and masked me. He fixed it to where I was able to see and breathe. He stood. He helped me to my feet, but then picked me up around the waist and slung me over his left shoulder. My arms were in an awkward position so I brought them over my head to be hanging down his back. His left arm held me to his shoulder as he began to walk. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts, but I'll live."

He chuckled deeply. "That's the spirit, kid!"

"I'm no kid!"

"You are compared to me!" That comment made me shut my mouth promptly. A few more chuckles came from him. I kicked him with my uninjured leg to shut him up, but all he did was continue to chuckle and his left hand gripped my ass. "Hey! I got him!"

"Nicely done, Matsumi! Come on down!"

"Sure thing, Chief!" He turned setting a foot on the ladder. "Wait a second. What's that in your jacket, kid? Is that what you all stole?"

"Maybe."

"When we touch gravel again, I want you to allow me to frisk you. Got it?"

"Whatever. It's all over for me anyway," I grumbled.

"Not always, kid. Not always," he whispered in a knowing tone. I sighed as he continued to descend the ladder.

"Where are you friends, boy?" the 'chief' demanded.

"At the safe house or heading there now," was my reply.

"Where is your 'safe house'?"

"In the city."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." I smirked when the man began to fume. He was angry and I wasn't helping him in catching my friends. I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him even angrier.

* * *

Na-kun is my anti-drug. . . here. Hope that all of you enjoyed this here little chapter. It's the first installment of many in the world of COPS. I'm not going into details on how I came up with title and I will not go into details on how I came up with the beginning of this. All you need to know is that I blame the subconscious and the crazy way my mind thinks these days. Hope you all had a wondrous Thanksgiving because I know I did… even though I didn't get my cranberry sauce again this year… Again, no promises on when the next installment is coming. Just have to keep a look out for the one and only Na-kun is my anti-drug. . .! Don't forget to review if you liked, disliked, or just plain hated. Flames are accepted and then trashed in the next installment. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Now. I thought to update since I have some time… even if no one has reviewed yet… Hope you like this chapter. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Trustworthy_

The officer that had retrieved me from the roof gently set me on my feet resting against one of the cop cars. "I didn't know your name was Matsumi," I whispered.

"It's my last name. Now shut up, kid."

"Namakura! Frisk the boy!" My eyes widened in surprise and horror as another man came towards me. When he was close enough, I kicked him, but it didn't work. I thrashed against this Namakura.

"Leave me alone, you bastard!" I yelled as I shoved Namakura into Matsumi. "Keep that son of a bitch away from me." That man I had shoved now had his mouth hanging open in awe before he began to struggle against his fellow officers to get his hands on me. A smirk played over my lips. Well… That was… until Matsumi wiped it off my face with a slap to my cheek. "What the fuck?"

"Play along, kid," he whispered into my ear. "Turn!" he yelled. My eyes widened in fear as I pivoted on my uninjured leg. Placing my hands on the hood of the car, Matsumi began to pat me down checking for weapons and stolen items. A gasp escaped my lips as his hands patted the inside of my thighs gently brushing my shaft making it jump to life.

"Fuck…" I groaned softly. His hand reached into my pants pocket pulling out a knife and a gun. He tossed them onto the ground.

"When were you going to tell me you were armed, kid?" he whispered into my ear taking advantage of frisking my chest. I panted not answering him at all. "Fine. Don't answer me." Matsumi roughly unzipped my jacket to reveal my bare chest and the artifact I had stolen.

"No!"

"He had been armed with a pocket knife and a gun and held a stolen item from this place," Matsumi informed his chief. He tossed the artifact to his chief and proceeded arresting me. "I'll take him to the station." He made me bend my head down as I climbed into the car. "But I'll take him to the hospital first to make sure he's okay." Matsumi climbed into the driver's see starting the car. I stared out the window with a sad look on my face the entire way he drove. It was quiet and I knew he was disappointed in me so I dared not to speak first. "I'm disappointed, kid."

"I'm sorry, Matsumi."

"No apology will mend you or mend my mind."

"I understand, sir…" A tear rolled from my eye to soak into my beanie. It was quiet a few more moments until he spoke up again.

"What's your preference, kid?" he asked casually.

"What?"

"Sexual. What's your sexual preference? Do you like men, women, or both?"

"I'm bi… What are you?"

"I'm gay. Love men completely."

"So that's why you…" I trailed off not completing that thought.

"Yeah… and you enjoyed it," he teased. I blushed and he began to chuckle again. "I love it when you blush. You're so cute when you do it."

"I'm not a little virgin schoolgirl," I grumbled.

"True. More like a virgin schoolboy." I rolled my eyes. "If you had both a gun and a knife, why didn't you use them while on the roof?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt… so I didn't have them out." I moved to the edge of the seat and placed my cuffed hands on the seat in front of me. I rested my chin on my hands staring at the mirror to look at Matsumi.

"What, kid?" he asked when he had glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Do you think… if we had met on better terms… that you would be my boyfriend?" A smile graced his lips and he nodded. "Too bad that it had been horrible terms when we met."

"We can still be boyfriends, kid. So long as you don't wear those clothes or hat when with me."

"But… wouldn't it look weird? An officer with a kid?"

"Only if I wear my uniform."

"Listen. When you're off duty, come to my home. I'll treat you to dinner," I suggested. Matsumi's smile grew larger. "Of course, on a reasonable day."

"I'd like that." The car was turned into an emergency lane towards the hospital. When we came to the doors, he uncuffed my hands and yanked my beanie off. I was about to ask him why he did that when he said, "If you wear that inside, they'll think you're a prisoner."

"But I am."

"No. You'll be sent home to rest once fixed up. Besides, they don't need to know that." Matsumi picked me up out of the car. One arm was under my knees and the other was supporting my back. I had my arms around his neck burying my nose into the crook of his neck. "You have a very sexy chest, you know that? Just makes me want to kiss it."

"Matsumi! Can't you think about something else other than my chest?"

"Please. Call me Naraku. Besides, I can think of two or three different places to think about."

"Other than my body!" I whispered harshly. He chuckled a 'no' as he walked into the hospital.

"Ma'am. Can I get a doctor? I have a person with a shot leg."

"Oh my gosh! Please wait in room eight, okay? I'll send a doctor your way as fast as I can." Once in the room, Naraku set me in the bed seeing to it that I was comfortable… and in more ways than one. His hand ran down my chest, over my stomach, and stopping on my crotch.

"Naraku quit it. You're making me hard."

"That's good…" His eyes flicked to the clock. "Because I'm off duty in… an hour or two."

"How convenient for me. You just want me to make you dinner."

"That and something more if you're willing." He winked at me and I managed a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the thought of what you're suggesting or… it could be the blood loss of that wound." My brows furrowed as I saw him nibble at his lower lip slightly. "Naraku? Is there something you aren't telling me?" His scarlet eyes looked away from me and his hand stopped touching me. "Naraku… If we want this relationship to pull through, we have to be honest and trust the other."

"I know that, kid, but… You wouldn't trust me if I told you."

"Try me." Naraku opened his mouth to speak, but not words came out as the doctor came in. The doctor asked what was wrong with me. "I had a bullet go through my leg!" I said in a cheery voice, but it didn't cheer anyone up. It only made the mood in the room worse. I sighed as the doctor began to see what he could do about my leg. Once my leg was fixed as fast it could be, the doctor gave me crutches and ordered me to bed rest. As Naraku and I left the hospital, I asked him what he had been going to say.

"What's your address?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what you were going to say." I gasped in surprise when he pinned me to his car.

"Listen, kid."

"Inuyasha," I corrected.

"Listen carefully, Inuyasha. I'm sorry your leg was shot, but I'm not sorry for loving you. Tell me your address and we can talk at your home where you'll be more comfortable."

* * *

There! Done! Hope you liked it and received a few laughs from it. I know I did when I was writing it up. Don't forget to review! See you all in the next installment of COPS. Bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Now. I thought to update since I have some time… even if no one has reviewed yet… Hope you like this chapter. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3: _Gentle_

It was even more silent on the drive to my home. I sat in the passenger's seat wringing the hell out of my beanie in a nervous fit. My crutches were in the backseat. It was when on my street that Naraku began to talk. "Are you in school?"

"Yea-Yeah."

"What school do you go to?"

"Pearl High."

"I know where that is… This your house?" he asked pointing to an odd looking house.

"No. My house is two more down." Naraku kept the car moving until we came to my home. He pulled in the driveway shutting the engine off. He helped me out of the car and to the door. Carefully reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a set of keys. Thumbing through them, I came to my house key and, just as carefully, I unlocked my door. Naraku led the way shutting and locking the door behind us. "Make yourself at home," I said as I sat down on the couch. I was about to prop my leg up on the other cushion when he sat down. He set my leg in his lap.

"This isn't easy for me to say…" Naraku was gently stroking my calf as he thought about the words he wanted to use. "If you hate me after I tell you this, then you have every right to hit me and send me on my way."

"Naraku… Just say it."

"I think that it was a bullet from my gun that hurt you."

"You're saying that you are the one that was shooting at me and your bullet hit me."

"Exactly what I'm saying. I know that you mus-"

I cut him off by kissing him. With a quick nibble to his lip, I pulled away. "I could never hate you. You're too handsome for that," I whispered. Smiles brightened our faces before he pushed my back down into the couch. "Naraku?"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful with you," he murmured into my ear as his hands slowly pushed my jacket apart. His mouth trailed over my bare chest. He tortured and pleasured me in new ways that I had never known before. Naraku's mouth reached the band of my jeans stopping right there on my hips. I gasped when his mouth began to undo my pants.

"Wait," I breathed so softly that I thought he hadn't heard me, but he halted his actions. "You still have a boner. Let me take care of it for you."

"With your hand or mouth?"

"Let's start with the hand… and work our way up."

"Anything you say." Naraku stood picking me up in his arms.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"The doctor said bed rest. So we're going to your bedroom to do this. Which way?" I smiled telling him down the hall and the second door on the right. My arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me. Naraku set me down on my bed and began to strip himself of his uniform. He sat in front of me with his large erection there. He was so much bigger than me. Now I understood why he said I was a kid. I was small compared to him. I reached out to his erection with a shaking hand. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Inuyasha."

"I want to… I just haven't done this before… with a guy, I mean. I've had sex with girls, but not guys."

"Here…" His hand gently closed over mine leading my hand down his chest to his erection. "I'll get you started." My hand grasped his shaft with his hand still covering mine. I watched his face as he guided my hand up and down his hard-on. When we had a steady tempo, he released my hand and began to buck his hips. His eyes were closed and he had a look of pure bliss on his face. "Ahhn… I-Inuyasha! I'm go-going to… f-fu-fuck!" My breathing hitched in my throat as he moaned his release. My hand let go of him as he pissed onto the sheets of my bed. I didn't mind. I had pissed on my bed on numerous occasions, but another had never because I had never been with a guy before.

"Naraku?" His breathing slowed. "Are you okay?" I hesitantly reached out to him touching his cheek.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it to come so fast," he whispered in hushed tones as he pulled me into his arms holding me there. He gently rocked our torsos side to side slowly as he ran his hands over my bare back. I still had my jeans on, bit it sill made me blush with us pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on my arm. "Any time you want to progress farther or you feel comfortable doing more, you just tell me."

"I will." Naraku gently nudged one of my arms. His mouth moved to my ear.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"And I you, Naraku," I whispered to him before looking up to him and kissing him deeply. He hummed in delight before he opened his mouth to play. I smiled as our tongues touched and tasted each other. I gasped as his hands lowered farther than necessary and groped my ass. Wriggling in his grip, I tried telling him without words that I didn't want him groping my ass to his content. When he didn't receive the message, I decided to tell him verbally. "Naraku…" I groaned pulling away from him.

"Just like with the mask? Don't do it?"

"Yeah. I'm just not ready to have my ass squeezed to hell and back."

"Okay. I'll respect your personal space. I won't grab your ass." His hands moved back up to the small of my back. I was about to kiss him again when the doorbell rang. I groaned cursing the person at the door to the seven hells. "Might want to answer that."

"Yeah. I might, but then, I want to spend time with you." He nudged me sending the message that I had another visitor that wanted to see me. "Fine." Naraku tugged on his pants and carried me back to the couch. I stood taking my crutches and making my way to the door. "I'm coming!" I unlocked the door and opened it to be face to face with my friend that had left me. "Hey."

"Hey. Why didn't you come back to the safe house when you got away?"

"I had gotten shot and I had to go somewhere else."

"What the hell is a cop car doing in your driveway?"

"Well…"

"Do you have anything to drink, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he walked up behind me.

"Ye-"

"What the fuck is a cop doing in your house half naked?" my friend screamed.

"Calm down, Koga. He's my friend. He brought me home."

"And the next thing you know, he's hauling your ass to the station for possession and theft!"

"He was left off easy for the theft, but I didn't know he had drugs," Naraku chided.

"I don't! I quit doing that a month ago! I shot a glare at the smiling officer behind me. "Listen, Koga. Naraku may be a cop, but… he's my boyfriend now and we won't rat each other out. You're always talking about everyone trusting you. Well. Now, I'm asking you to trust me about this."

"Fine." I bit my lower lip. "Until you feel better to run, you're off all missions, but you have to come to the meetings. And for the sake of it working, you better be right and keep him out of this. Understood?" I nodded and Koga turned on his heel disappearing before my eyes. I shut the door and sat down on the couch still stunned from it all.

* * *

Another chapter finished. Hope you all enjoyed. I don't care if you flame me or compliment me on a job well done. It's just for the enjoyment of those that approve of yaoi, incest, and many other things. I've had eight hits, but no reviews. Oh well. I don't really care. Review if you wish! 


	4. Chapter 4

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please any and all errors in my work. I have no beta and I don't need one because I can look over my own work. I do make errors, but please forgive me for them. I do type a little fast and rarely look up at the screen. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 4: _Nightmares… Dreams… Memories_

"Who was that?" The cushion next to me sagged as weight was added to the couch. I sat there a few moments not answering Naraku's question as I replayed the scene, which had just transpired, in my head. Even though I had never told Koga, he wasn't surprised I had a boyfriend and that I was bisexual. "Inuyasha? Are you going to answer me?"

"Hm? Yeah. What'd you ask me?"

"I asked you who that was."

"Oh. That was Koga. The leader of the group."

"Ahh. I see." A smile crept onto his face. I hate to admit it, but I was a little scared of what that smile meant. "Why don't I fix you dinner since you should rest?"

"But… How are you going to find what you need to fix it?"

"Don't worry about it. I can find it," he reassured me. He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

"Just heat up the leftover spaghetti and hot dogs," I replied.

"Too simple."

"Fine then. Surprise me with something."

"Coming on up!" I smiled propping up my legs on the cushion Naraku had vacated. My head rolled to the side resting on the back of the couch. I closed my eyes to rest, but before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Dream_

I was in the arms of a man and I could feel his hard-on against my backside. My eyes closed; my hands covered his as I sighed leaning into his body. Our bodies rocked side to side against each other. I could feel myself becoming hard just having him against me. His hand covered my hard organ making me moan in pleasure as he began to pump. His claws gently grazed my skin making me gasp and shiver. Once I had pissed, he released my limp organ. I turned to face my lover and kiss him, but it wasn't he whom I saw. It was-

* * *

I was jolted awake by Naraku's voice calling my name out gently. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" I bolted upright panting from the dream I had. "Inuyasha?" My head nodded of its own accord as I looked around the room for the man that had been in my dream. I sighed when I couldn't find him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm absolutely fine now that you're here," I whispered. His arms wrapped around my body holding me close and keeping me safe from anything that wanted to harm me. "Naraku…"

"Yes?"

"Stay the night. Keep me safe tonight… Please."

"Of course. Anything you want, Inuyasha." His hand gently cupped the back of my head rocking us slowly. "You're going to be just fine," he whispered into my ear making shivers run down my spine. His neck was exposed to me and I took the chance by licking his pale neck with affection. "Inuyasha… Don't."

"Why not?" I asked as I continued to lick his neck, but with even more affection and loving way as well.

"Inu-Inuyasha… Stop. I-I-It tickles… and it's ma-making m-m-me h-ha-hard!" he laughed as he fell backwards onto the couch pulling me on top of him. I could feel his hardening cock against my stomach as I continued to lick at his neck. "I-Inu-Inuyasha! Stop it!"

"Make me," I challenged. I gasped in surprise when Naraku's hands gripped my hips and switched our positions to where I was on bottom. "Oh… Fuck."

"Fuck is right. If you don't stop it, I will be forced to take your body here and now," he growled into my ear. More shivers were sent down my spine. I took the chance and licked his neck once again. "You asked for it."

"I know I did." I yelped in surprise when he yanked me into his arms off of the couch. "What the… Where are we going?"

"You're bed. You need bed rest and since you asked for it… you're going to participate in sexual activities that do not involve the use of your injured leg." I gasped when his hand gripped my ass. "You can, of course, be on your knees if needed." Naraku dropped me onto the bed without giving me warning. His body covered mine so quickly that I had no time to respond. His pants were off in the blind of the eyes. His hands pulled my jeans off of my body revealing my lower body to his view completely.

"Wait! I change my mind! I don't want this! I was only teasing!" I screamed wriggling underneath him uncomfortably. I felt the head of his cock press against my asshole. I was whimpering until I heard laughter coming from deep in his throat. "Oh my god! You were joking with me! You bastard!" I shoved him off of me before covering up with my sheets.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I just wanted to see if you would go through with it."

"Well, I had changed my mind and you wouldn't quit moving forward!"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Inuyasha." He bowed his head to me.

"Long as you don't try anything while I'm asleep and you keep your happy dick in your pants too." He nodded before he left the room turning out the lights in the house. When all the lights were off, he came back into my bedroom. I curled into the blankets of my bed as I felt it creak under extra weight. I felt his body press against mine and his arms wrap around me. "I have school in the morning. You don't mind waking me up at 6:30, do you?"

"I don't mind. I'm usually up at six anyway."

"Okay. Night, Naraku."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," he whispered gently. I sighed softly snuggling into the warmth of his body falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Dream_

All was calm and I was on a rock near a natural made spring sunbathing. I was nude with my clothes and sword only feet away from my body. I glanced around the area to figure out where I was, but it was a place I had never been in before. Trees surrounded the spring and a few bushes and flowers were here and there as well. Once I had made sure I was alone, I rested against the rock that I was lying on.

"So peaceful and calm… I would stay here all day if I could." I flipped over onto my stomach resting my head on my folded arms. My eyes closed feeling the sunshine beat down on my back.

The sun went down and I suddenly felt freezing cold every place on my body. I shivered from the cold, but my shivering stopped when I felt a body press against mine. I welcomed the embrace from the body behind me, which the body was male of course. A silent scream came from my mouth as I felt his cock slam into my ass. He wouldn't give me time to adjust as he began to slam into me without mercy. Screams finally ripped themselves from my throat because of his brutality.

"You are mine now and forever more, Inuyasha. You'll only be rid of me through your or my death," his cold and unfeeling voice whispered into my ear before his teeth sank into my flesh on my back between my neck and shoulder.

"Damn you, bastard! Sesshomaru!" I yelled pissing onto the boulder beneath me.

* * *

Well, that was… interesting on my part… I need to stop having those pieces, man… It's starting to screw me over by making me think strangely… not that I didn't before. I'll stop talking now… Review if you wish to. I'm not making you. Na-kun is my anti-drug signing off. 


	5. Chapter 5

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please any and all errors in my work. I have no beta and I don't need one because I can look over my own work. I do make errors, but please forgive me for them. I do type a little fast and rarely look up at the screen. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5: _The Morning After_

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" Naraku was calling, but I could barely hear him because of the nightmares. So much was happening that I couldn't control anything. I wanted to wake up. I needed to wake up, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back in my dreams. What held me, I have no clue. It was only a dream. Someone could always wake up in the middle of the dream if they really wanted to, but I couldn't. I just couldn't wake up and it was really starting to make me angry. "Inuyasha! Wake! Up!" The dream finally released me from its grasp letting me wake up. I sat up panting from the exertion I had to give to be released. "Why didn't you wake up when I called your name?"

"It might sound weird, but the dream wouldn't let me go to let me wake up." I looked up to him pleading to him to believe me with my eyes.

"I believe you. Some dreams do that to me too." I sighed shaking my head at him. "Why… Just the other night, I had a dream of meeting a kid just like you and making love to him the very next time I saw him. Right on my desk too!"

"Okay! I get the picture. If you'd leave my room, I'd e able to get dressed and to school on time."

"I'll drive you there."

"Whatever! Just get out of my room!" He chuckled as he left my room shutting my door behind him. I threw my sheets off of my body to find that I had a large boner between my legs. "Damn it!" I muttered as I slid out of bed and onto my feet. My yoki had healed me overnight so I was fine now. I got into the shower, threw the water on warm, and began to rid myself of the damn boner. I moaned as a picture of Naraku fucking me and fondling my dick and balls came to my mind as I pissed onto the shower wall. I washed off my body. Climbing out of the shower, I dried off and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen in only a towel clinging to my hip bones. I grabbed a frozen breakfast pizza from the freezer; I set up the microwave and started it. As that cooked, I went to my room getting dressed. In the bathroom, I brushed my short silver hair as much as I could, put a bandana on my head to cover my inu ears, and brushed my teeth. I placed vanishing Clearasil over my face to keep all pimples away and to keep my face clean. Wouldn't want a blemished face.

Hearing the microwave go off, I raced into the kitchen putting the cooked pizza onto a plate. I sat down at the table next to a coffee-sipping Naraku. "Feeling better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you in the shower. You were moaning."

"Eh. Just forget about it." I scarfed my pizza down and threw the paper plate into the trash. "If you're taking me to school, let's go."

"Okay. Okay. Don't have to rush." I walked out of the kitchen and leaned over to retrieve my bag when I felt him press his body against my backside. "I really want to be inside of you, Inuyasha."

"I get the picture. Let's just go." I slung my bag over my shoulder moving away from Naraku once I had straightened up. I locked the door behind him and shoved my key into my pants pocket. I got into the car.

* * *

I was tapping my pencil eraser against my notebook quickly glancing at the clock. I was ready for school to be out, but it was only fourth hour and lunch was next for me. Only two more minutes, but time was moving so slow for me. I was about to leave the room when the sensei called my name and told me to stay after class. My classmates all left the room. 

"Inuyasha. I've been very worried about you," the sensei began.

"I know. I know. I've fallen behind and you want me to do better and catch up."

"Not just that, but also continue to make the wonderful pieces."

"Yes, sir. Am I free to go now?" When my sensei nodded, I thanked him and ran out of the door down the halls to lunch. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Naraku standing off to the side away from the tables. A growl came from my throat when I saw a table of girls giggling and staring at my boyfriend. He wasn't in his uniform, but he was still out of place in a school of kids. He wore jeans and a jacket over his red colored shirt. The jacket must have been concealing his badge and gun because I couldn't see them anywhere. I decided to give those giggling girls a show of Naraku's sexuality and walked over to my boyfriend casually. I could see the visitor sticker on his jacket once I had gotten closer. "Naraku!" I called out. His red eyes glanced my way and a smile graced his lips. I heard the girls sigh at the sight of it. I continued to walk towards him and straight into his arms. I smiled kissing him deeply. I heard gasps come from the table those girls were at. When I pulled away, I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I thought you would like to have lunch with me."

"Sure. And Naraku… If you'd grab my ass as we walk out of here, that would be great." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Putting on an act for those girls that have been staring at you," I whispered into his ear making it look like I was nibbling at it instead.

"I like that idea." He kissed my neck before he turned. We walked side by side. Just before we left the building, Naraku's hand grabbed my ass like I asked him to. I smirked knowing that the girls had been watching that and I wrapped my arm around his waist pulling his body closer to mine. I tolerated him touching my ass until we were outside in the parking lot. At that point, I swatted his hand off of my ass and his arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me closer.

"Where's the police car?"

"Didn't use it for this." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and hit an 'Unlock' button. The doors of a black Mustang GT unlocked. I climbed into the passenger's seat as he got behind the wheel. I was about to buckle up when he told me not to. "Scoot over here. I want you near me," he told me. I did as he said and sat in the middle cuddling against him. I yelped in surprise as he dragged me into his lap between him and the wheel.

"Is this safe, Naraku?"

"With me driving, yes," was all he said before starting the car and driving off. My legs were on the outside of his leaving my crotch wide open for any kind of attack with one of his hands. My body jolted when his palm cupped my crotch. My hands both gripped the wheel when his hand slipped into my pants gripping my hardening shaft.

"Oh god… Naraku… Don't!" I screamed when his other hand released the steering wheel to trail over my chest.

"Just tell me when to brake," he whispered kissing my neck. His hand trailed up under my shirt tweaking one of my hardening nipples.

"Naraku… I'm going to pull into a parking lot."

"Okay." He was glancing at the road and helped me pull into a decent and vacant parking lot. "You want to spend your lunch time in a vacant lot in a car with me? Hmm. Sounds good to me…" The hand that had been touching my chest now held my chin up and way from his face letting him kiss, nibble, and lick at my exposed neck.

* * *

Terribly sorry to stop it there, but I must… That was the end of the written chapter, so I guess I'll see you people in the next chapter. Oh… for everyone that does not like brutal and incestuous rape scenes, then I suggest NOT READING Inuyasha's flashback in the next chapter. Just a head's up. There will be another warning in the beginning of the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish! 


	6. Chapter 6

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please any and all errors in my work. I have no beta and I don't need one because I can look over my own work. I do make errors, but please forgive me for them. I do type a little fast and rarely look up at the screen. If you do not wish to read a brutal and incestuous rape scene, then please do not read Inuyasha's Flashback. I will not be held responsible for any problems you may have after reading it. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6: _Truths and Flashbacks_

I whined softly. His hand that was touching my cock stopped. Naraku pinned me against the seats making sure I wasn't able to move. I whimpered as I felt my clothes being shredded off of my body. I tried covering my body, but I still couldn't move. He turned the music that was playing up lower making it blare in my sensitive ears. I felt his generous length press against my ass letting me feel how badly he wanted me.

"Inuyasha… Do you know how hard it is to not take you here and now?"

"Please, Naraku. Don't. I'm not ready to do this."

"Why not?"

"Please. Just don't fuck me until I'm ready. I just can't. I can't do it just yet and I can't tell you why. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Tears rolled down the sides of my face.

"Until you're ready then. When you're ready to talk and have sex, we can just be boyfriends before lovers."

"Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

* * *

He and I have been dating each other and keeping the other company for about a week and a half now. I still haven't told him why I don't want sex right now nor have we done that. I had decided over the weekend that I was going to tell him, but it's now Thursday and I haven't told him yet. I haven't worked up the courage to tell him. I've tried to tell him yesterday, but he got called away on a public disturbance. I was going to tell him today. One way or the other, he was going to know.

I heaved a sigh before I knocked on his door and then rang the doorbell once. It was something I would always do to tell him that it was me. Just when I was about to leave, the door flung open to reveal a breathless and soaked Naraku in the doorway. "You were… in the shower?" He nodded his head and ruffled his wet hair to dry it out. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"No. Come on it. Just getting ready for the day." He stepped back allowing me entrance into his house. I stepped inside and he shut the door. His hand took mine in his and he led me to the living room. We sat down on the couch. "To what do I deserve the honor of this visit, Inuyasha?"

"I can't just come by, say hi, and see you off?"

"Not without a reason."

"Fine… I wanted to talk to you," I said quietly.

"About what?" he asked moving closer to hear me and to be closer.

"About… us and what's going to happen between us." I paused to let him speak if he wanted to, but he didn't so I continued. "I… want to tell you… about what had happened… to make me weary of sex with me." A tear rolled down my cheek and I closed my amber eyes as I started to speak again. "When I was… younger… about seven or eight years old… my brother and father… both molested me together. That's why… I live alone now."

"What did they do to you?"

"I-They… touched and fondled places they shouldn't have and… my father… had forced me… to participate in… sexual activities with him and my brother. My father was about thirty when he did it and my brother was eleven. My… father had… positioned us to where I was… getting the worse of it. I was on the very bottom; my brother was above me, and my father above him. When… Father would slam into my brother; my brother would… slam into me with him so I had double the force on me. I was screaming for them to stop it, that it was all wrong, but all they did was pick up the pace and slam harder. My ass still hurts from it all." By now, tears were streaming freely from my eyes. I felt his arms embrace me and hold me there letting me cry my feelings out on his bare shoulder. Naraku shushed me like I was a baby and strangely… it did calm me down. His hands stroked my back and through my short hair calming me down farther. "A-And… when Father climaxed, he made… my brother climax, and then me. And I was left feeling disgusted with myself because I had my brother's seen inside of me." He continued to shush me.

"You don't have to explain anymore, Inuyasha. I understand. You're safe here," he whispered. He rocked our bodies and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I came awake, Naraku was nowhere near me. I came to find that I was no longer on a couch, but I was now on a bed… A bed that smelled of him. I breathed in his scent deeply relishing it. I yelped in surprise when Naraku scared me by coming into the room. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay."

"If you say so." He sat on the edge of his bed and placed the back of his hand to my forehead. He smiled as he gently traced my jaw line. "Naraku…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Make love to me," I whispered. I moved closer to him wanting to feel his skin against mine.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not completely, but I want to know how it all feels when I'm willing to do this." Naraku nodded slightly as he slowly pushed me back onto the bed. "Please… be gentle with me."

"Of course," he whispered kissing my neck. I was wearing a button-up shirt because… I don't know. I had just wanted to wear one today. His hands worked at the buttons from top to bottom kissing my skin as he bared it of my clothing. He slipped the sleeves off of my arms tossing the garment to the side. My breath hitched as he stripped his shirt and began to lick and kiss at my stomach. He stripped me of my pants and boxers as well as his own pants and underwear.

My breathing went shallow as I saw pictures flash before my eyes. I tried to force them back, but they wouldn't go away.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Flashback_

I was ten years old trying to hide from them under my bed. My thirteen-year-old brother and thirty-two year old father came into my room looking for me. It was my birthday and they wanted to give me a 'happy' tenth birthday. I knew what they wanted to do to me, but I didn't want it to happen. It had been going on for four or five years now. I was tired of it all and I wanted it to stop.

"Come out, Inuyasha. Father and I just want to wish you a happy tenth birthday and celebrate," my brother called out.

"Go away! I don't want to celebrate, Sesshomaru!" I gasped when I felt a hand grasp my ankle pulling me out. "No! Let go of me! I don't want to!" I screamed struggling against Father. His hands were holding mine down. Sesshomaru held my shoulders down as he kissed me silencing me as Father slammed into my body. I screamed into my brother's mouth; Sesshomaru bit down onto my tongue drawing blood and making me whimper. My brother broke the kiss.

"Father… I'm going to go get something."

"No!" I knew what it meant. He was going to go cover his dick in that sinuous honey that I love so much. When he came back, Father slammed hard when he licked the tip of Sesshomaru. I held my mouth closed as my brother pressed his tip against my lips. Father slammed into me as hard as he could making me scream. Sesshomaru took the opportunity plunging his cock into my mouth making me choke. He eased back slightly so I could breathe and then shoved in farther. I had no choice but to clean it off. I sucked at my brother's cock cleaning it of the honey. Father released my hands and I gripped my brother's thighs for support. He shoved farther into my mouth.

"Father…" I heard my brother moan. Father must have been touching Sesshomaru's ass thrusting those fingers into him. Sesshomaru placed his hands above my head giving Father more access. I whimpered at the cock in my ass and the cock in my mouth as tears feel from my eyes because of the pain. Father's hand gripped my dick.

"Sesshomaru. Turn to face me." My brother did as Father said and made his dick turn counterclockwise in my mouth. "Either suck your brother off or kiss me. Your choice," Father grunted continuing to slam into me.

"Which would be a slower climax?"

"Kissing." I heard my brother kiss Father's neck before I heard their sloppy kissing noises. I screamed making Sesshomaru slide farther in. Father held my hips down as my brother played with my balls and dick for a little while before jacking me off. My legs were shaking around Father's waist. My claws dug into my brother's thighs as I screamed my climax. Sesshomaru thrusted into my screaming mouth making himself climax. Father thrusted into my ass ten more times and bit down on the tip of my dick before he reached his climax.

They flipped me onto my stomach and started it again. I got to my hands and knees as they moved to new positions. Father was beneath me with his generous length in my face and Sesshomaru was behind me with his dick at my ass. When Sesshomaru slammed into me, Father brought my mouth down on his cock. Father twisted to where his mouth was at my dick. I whimpered feeling him lick at the tip. His mouth covered my dick as I heard Sesshomaru cry out. Father's fingers were in him again.

"Finger my ass, Inuyasha!" Father demanded when his mouth moved away and then back again and I did as I was told. I was so disgusted having my fingers in his ass. I just wanted to bite down on my father and run, but if I did, I would be punished when they caught me.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" a fairly distant voice was calling. My eyes were shut trying to block out my memories as I felt something or someone shaking my shoulders and then arms wrapping around my body. I didn't move any part of my body in hopes that the memories would go away. "Snap out of it. Please snap out of it, Inuyasha. I'm begging you. I'm sorry. Forgive me and come back. Please." I finally know who was calling out to me and I fought to bring control back over my body. I gain control over my hands first; with my hands, I gripped his shoulder gently. I had complete control over my body. Once I found my voice, I reassured him.

"I'm sorry, Naraku… I didn't mean to… scare you."

"You not only scared me shitless; I thought you had died with your eyes open until I felt your heartbeat and heard you scream for it to stop." His voice lowered to a whisper. "What the hell happened?"

"I… had a flashback I guess…"

"About what?"

"My father and brother… they… It was my tenth birthday and I was hiding from them. They found me and molested me."

"It didn't sound like a standard molestation to me on my end."

"They… raped me… in my ass and… made me… suck them off."

"Oh, Inuyasha! If I had known, I wouldn't even let you go through with this!" He held me close… just hugging me and nothing more.

* * *

NIMAD: Wow… Sorry if any of you read the Inuyasha's Flashback and feel repulsed by it. I was in a moody time when I wrote that.

**Naraku**: More like PMSing.

NIMAD: I was not! I never PMS…

_Inuyasha_: Yeah. Right. You never PMS. That'll be the day I turn to my brother and say, "I love you, Sesshy! Make love to me!"

NIMAD: Uh… You do realize we are still rolling…

_Inuyasha_: Shit! Fuck! Damn it all to hell! You jackass! Why didn't you tell me about that earlier, asshole? –walks off still screaming and cussing-

NIMAD: -runs after Inuyasha- Stop cussing! It isn't allowed in my home! That and you'll wake my brother… -shivers-


	7. Chapter 7

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 7: _Willingly For The First Time_

I am still having flashbacks from when I was younger and each flashback I have becomes worse with each one I have. I've been sleeping over at my boyfriend's house lately because I no longer feel safe in my own home. I feel like I'm always being watched… even as Naraku sleeps and I'm the only one awake in his house. We have been sleeping together in the same bed and cuddled together, but we have put off having sex until I feel completely comfortable with it and flashback free.

Why I feel like someone other than people is watching me I see every day is beyond me because who would want to stalk me? I'm just a sixteen-year-old bisexual male that not many people care about if he lives or dies. My friends and boyfriend care, but no one else does.

"You have something on the back of your neck, love," Naraku said to me when we were lying in bed shirtless. I asked him what it was. "I don't know. Looks like a bite mark. Have you been bitten by anything?"

"No one other than you, hun."

"That's odd. I don't remember biting the back of your neck before." I felt his finger trace the mark. I reached over my head running my fingers over it feeling the bumps of the mark where it had healed over.

"It wasn't you… It was…" I trailed off not wanting to finish it, but Naraku pressed me to go on. "It was my brother, Sesshomaru, that had bitten me there. Why hasn't it disappeared yet?" My boyfriend's arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him. My hands covered his as I relaxed into his body. He whispered into my ear to not worry about it. "I won't," I whispered back. We lay there until sleep overtook us, but sleep didn't come to me easily. I could hear Naraku's steady breathing while I was breathing harshly. I had that feeling that I was being watched again. I didn't like it, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I shifted in my boyfriend's hold. I turned to face him and I encircled his neck with my arms. His arms were around my waist still. I cuddled into his body gaining warmth from him. Feeling safe in his arms, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I came awake to find forest green orbs staring at me unblinking. Other than the green eyes, there was an albino furry face in front of me with a small mouth. "Fuck!" I screamed scrambling away from what it was. When I took a good look, I noticed that it was a pure white cat. "Naraku!"

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly running into the room in a towel only. When he saw me fall off the bed, he erupted into laughter. This is the way I wanted it to be. Full of laughter in our relationship. So long as he wasn't laughing at me completely.

"It isn't funny! That cat scared the shit out of me!"

"He's harmless. He's declawed."

"I didn't know you had a cat!"

"I got him few weeks ago. He's been in the guest room since. Loves that bed," he chuckled. I growled standing to my feet. I looked around the room before rounding the bed and walking into his awaiting arms. We stood there a few moments in silence as he rocked our bodies side to side. "Did you have anymore flashbacks or memories?"

"Not last night. I slept like a baby in your arms."

"Still feel like you're being watched by something?"

"Other than that cat and you, yes." It was silent again and it was starting to scare me. Naraku must have known I wasn't feeling easy in this awkward silence because he changed the subject.

"I think you should grow your hair out." I looked up at him asking him as to why he would say that. "I just think it would look beautiful when it's long." He looked down at me. "Besides, men with long hair are sexy. You'd be one of those sexy ones." I laughed at him and placed a kiss to his lips. "Hmm. I want some more of that," he whispered before capturing my lips with his in a kiss I felt his tongue beg entrance to my mouth teasing my lips. I complied letting him deepen the kiss. His tongue and mine touched and gently battled. I didn't want dominance over him so I submitted to his will. His tongue touched the roof of my mouth and then rubbed against my tongue. I gently followed his lead and played. When the need for air became too great to ignore, we broke apart panting like we had just ran a mile race.

"I'll start growing it out."

"Glad to know…"

"What time is it?"

"About ten. Why?"

"Damn it! I'm missing school!" I was about to run out of the room, but he held me in place.

"I called you in sick. We have the day to ourselves." I asked him as to why he wasn't working. "I have the nightshift tonight." I softly whimpered at that comment. "Don't worry. You'll be fine," he assured me. I nodded. "What would you like to do today?" I hummed thinking before I threw him onto the bed. I straddled his barely clad hips and rubbed our growing arousals together. "Inuyasha?"

"Let me be seme and call the shots just for today?"

"Of course. So long as you don't do a flashback on me in the middle of it."

"I can't control something like that," I whispered into his ear before kissing down his neck to his chest. I stripped myself of my pants and undid the knot holding the towel to his hips. I spread the towel out. My hands trailed up the inside of his thighs and I saw his cock become more rigid at the touch. I gave the tip a tentative lick before engulfing it with my mouth. I knew Naraku was restraining himself from thrusting into my mouth and for that I was grateful for. I slowly and carefully took more of my boyfriend's cock into my throat. When my nose came into contact with his soft dark curls, I moved my mouth away from him. When I came back down onto his member, I contracted my muscles in my throat giving him pleasure. I could hear his moans and it was driving me crazy. I wanted him to moan my name with him shuddering at the end of my name. I pulled away from him in surprise as he released his seed. I gently lapped up the remaining seed on his cock cleaning it off.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shhh. Don't talk. Just let me do what I want," I said quietly. He nodded his understanding before letting his head fall back against the pillows behind him. I trailed up to his chest placing kisses on his quivering skin as I went. I came to his neck and licked the underside of his chin. Trailing back down to his thighs, I gently gripped his thighs. I spread his legs farther apart as I licked the inside of his thighs up to his cock. Ignoring the weeping aroused shaft, I licked a new place. I had only licked it once and I knew it was going to be great. Coating my fingers in saliva, I carefully inserted one into him. He hissed quietly at the discomfort. Holding still I let him become accustomed to my finger before inserting a second and slowly thrusting them into him.

"Ahhn. Inu… Inuyasha!" he groaned bucking his hips. I made a scissoring motion stretching him to be ready for me. "Uhn. Hurry, Inuyasha. I want you in me." I nodded submitting to his wishes. My fingers left his body as I spread his legs farther and held them out of the way as I slowly inched into his body. His long, pale legs wrapped around my hips as I thrusted into him slowly. I pumped his cock as he moaned in pleasure.

* * *

NIMAD: Troubled soul, all alone. I can feel your sadness, the heartache and the sadness… are hittin' hard tonight. You're cornered up and hunkered down. The walls are tall around you. For anyone to break through, it's gonna be a fight.

**Naraku**: She's officially gone crazy…

_Inuyasha_: Yeah… Where's those words coming from? Her head? And what about the tune she's singing to?

**Naraku**: Got me.

NIMAD: Will you two shut up! I can still hear you over my music! Dang…

_Inuyasha _and **Naraku**: Why not you! You're singing out loud!

NIMAD: Oh… sorry. Can't help myself. I love my new iPod… Pretty, pretty, pretty…


	8. Chapter 8

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 8: _Someone's Back_

I still can't believe that I had taken my boyfriend on his bed in his room and in his own house! I'm so ashamed to have done that. It was so unlike me that I still gag at thinking about it. It just isn't me to take another man's body. They usually take me instead.

Naraku's in the shower washing away the evidence of my lovemaking to him. I know his ass is sore because he was limping when he left the room. I feel sorry for him because he's hurting and I can't do anything about it. Am I just a mistake that men are able to use as a fuck toy and if I fuck another man, they hurt because I'm a hanyou, or because I'm not worthy to make love to them? I am only a mistake. I'm not worthy to love anyone.

I quickly searched for paper and pen to write a note to my boyfriend. When I found both, I scribbled down that I could no longer do this and that I was leaving everything and everyone behind. I also said that I was sorry to him and for him to not look for me. I signed my name before laying it on his bed. Tears fell from my eyes as I turned and walked away from the only man I had ever truly loved. Once I was out of the front door, I ran home to gather a few things to travel.

I gathered clothes that I would need. I grabbed my money that I had received from working. I stuffed everything into a backpack and set off. I locked the door behind me, but threw the key down into a gutter. Tears continued to fall from my eyes. Ignoring my watery eyes, I ran away. Not in any particular direction, but I still ran.

* * *

_Different POV_

I knew where he lived because I've check up on him on numerous occasions. I've watched him while he fucked women and I watched him when he fucked that cop. He shouldn't fuck another. He's not the dominant type. He's the submissive one. Women couldn't be able to please him. He loves to be deep-throated, to deep-throat a man, and to have a dick up his wondrous tight ass. I should be the one to fuck him senseless and to enjoy my ass fucking. I will have that hanyou.

I'm following him now. Carefully and quietly so that he doesn't know I'm here near him. I haven't seen him face-to-face for at least two years… and in these past two years, he's fucked up to four or five women before he met that cop. Each girl didn't last very long. Only a few weeks at the most.

The sun is setting now and he's slowly coming to a stop. We're in a park; he sits down under a tree before lying down. I could hear his heavy breathing. When his breathing evened out, I moved towards him slowly. I covered his body with mine without touching him.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

I knew that someone had followed me to this park, but I still didn't know whom until I could smell their scent perfectly like they were right on top of me. Why was _he_ here? How did _he_ fine me here? What was _he_ going to do to me now? Now that _he_ has found me.

"Inuyasha… Wake up, my little hanyou…" _his_ voice gently called into my ears. I stayed unmoving. "Come now, my hanyou. I know you aren't sleeping. Open your amber eyes to look at me. Please, Inuyasha?"

"Go away, you bastard. I don't want to be fucked," I groaned out feeling _his_ body finally press down against mine. I mentally cursed at my body as I could feel myself becoming hard just thinking about having _him_ deep within me. "Sesshomaru… Quit it! We're brothers! We shouldn't be doing this! It's incest!"

"But that never stopped you before, Inuyasha. You had even enjoyed my ass fucking and sucking Father off as he sucked your worthless dick." Sesshomaru's hand slipped past my pants somehow and tightly grasped my dick. I screamed my pain out, but I knew no one would hear. We were pretty far from houses. Nonetheless, he silenced me with a bruising kiss to my lips. I attempted to shove him away, but his free hand pinned mine to the trunk of the tree. He stopped his assaults on my body as he stood up. Sesshomaru planted his foot onto my chest as he began to undo his belt. "Don't try to run because I can crush your sternum and kill you right now if you try." I whimpered softly as I watched him loop the belt over the lowest branch of the tree. He grabbed my hands tying them together and up with the belt. His foot was now off of my chest as I tested the strength of the knots.

"Please… No. Don't do this. Please don't do this! I'm begging you!" I screamed as he undressed himself. I thrashed trying to kick him somewhere, but he evaded my legs and pulled my pants off. He turned me around onto my knees making me offer my ass to his assault. One of his hands covered my screaming mouth muffling me and his other arm wrapped around my waist. Tears streamed from my eyes as I felt his tip press into me and then his whole cock. I sobbed into his hand making him growl. I stopped my crying as I whimpered and licked his hand. He uncovered my mouth. He gripped my hips thrusting into me and pulling me back onto him. When he released my hips, I continued the motion to please him. I didn't want to anger him farther so I began to moan what I felt. I felt no pain now and only pleasure. I gasped feeling him tenderly pump my cock. He used short and quick thrusts as I came closer to my climax. "Shit," I moaned releasing my seed onto Sesshomaru's hand and the grass. He thrusted faster into me as he held my hips still. As he released into me, I screamed feeling his fangs sink back into the mark on the back of my neck. My legs shook and I knew that my legs would give out at any moment.

"Damn hanyou," he muttered yanking out of me, turning me to face him, and shoving me against the trunk of the tree. I groaned in pain, but before I knew it, his dick was down my throat. "Suck me off." I wasn't able to talk so I contracted my throat on him. Quickly working at it, I sucked at him. My tongue ran along the underside of his cock making shivers run down his spine. Sesshomaru thrusted his dick farther into my mouth forcing me to suck more of him. I wanted to grip his legs and fondle his balls, but I remembered that my hands were tied above my head. I continued to suck him until he began to thrust into my mouth. I felt his release coming again. I braced myself for his seed to shoot into my mouth. When it did come, I carefully and quickly swallowed the liquid with it burning down my throat. I was coughing when his cock left my mouth.

"Damn it," I said between coughs. "Why do you have to be so rough, Sesshomaru?"

"You love it rough, do you not?" he asked pulling his clothes back onto his body. Before I was able to answer through my coughing, Sesshomaru disappeared.

"Bastard!" I screamed into the night as I thrashed against the belt holding my wrists. Fresh tears streamed from my eyes as I sat there still. I was shaking from the cold and from my tears.

* * *

_Inuyasha_: -looks around and sees only Sesshomaru and Naraku- Where's the author?

Sesshomaru: You mean authoress.

**Naraku**: He doesn't care. She's somewhere… doing something…-looks at Inuyasha-Oh god… Is she?

NIMAD: Am I what?

**Naraku**: -whirls around looking nervous-

NIMAD: Am. I. What?

-silence-

NIMAD: Am I that mean to you that you won't answer a simple question?

**Naraku**: No…

NIMAD: Then why won't you answer!

**Naraku**: I forgot what I was going to say…

NIMAD, _Inuyasha_, and Sesshomaru: -smacks foreheads shaking heads-


	9. Chapter 9

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 9: _Home_ _Different POV_

I was worried about him. Why would he just do that to me? I am his lover now after all. He shouldn't feel the need to run away from me. Despite his wishes for me to not look for him, I won't honor them and I will look for him. He did take my virginity after all.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Fuck. I forgot that today was Saturday. Kids and their parents would be coming to the park soon and I was still nude. Now I wish I had told Naraku that I was going to spend the night somewhere and for him to get me. I thrashed harder against the belt, but it didn't loosen up.

"Inuyasha!" I heard someone calling. I couldn't tell whom it was that was calling my name. I knew it wasn't Naraku. His voice wasn't that pitch. When the voice finally registered, I thrashed more. I didn't want him to see me like this. Nude and vulnerable to anything. I yelped in pain as the belt tightened on my wrists. He must've heard my yelp and knew it was me because I saw his tan body and dark hair come into view. "Inuyasha? That you?" he asked coming closer.

"Leave me alone and go away!"

"You need some help, Inuya-"

Tears fell as I turned my face away from his staring cerulean eyes. I hadn't wanted him to see me in this vulnerable state. "Go ahead and laugh. I deserve it," I muttered knowing he heard me.

"No. What you deserve is to be released from it, Inuyasha," he said. As he came closer, I cringed feeling him untie my wrists. "Are you okay?"

"No," I replied quickly picking up my clothes and putting them back on. "Do I look okay to you?"

"You look fine."

"Well, I'm not! I had gotten ass raped and fucked in the mouth overnight and was left tied there the entire time! I'm not fine!"

"Why were you out on your own?"

"Just… You know what? I'm not going to explain. Just leave me the hell alone for now, Koga." I slung my back over my shoulders before running from the park back home. I was tired of being from home and I just wanted to be in my own bed for once and sleep. Once I had made it to my home, I remembered that I had locked the door and threw my key down a gutter. I walked around my house to the back. I found a decent sized window and tossed my back through it breaking the glass. I made a mental note to fix that as I climbed through the broken window.

* * *

_Different POV_

"There is a break-in at 1709 East Dale Street. Are there any units in the area?" dispatch said as I climbed into the care. My eyes widened. I reached for the walkie-talkie when my hand halted at whom I heard over it.

"Namakura here in Unit nineteen. I am only a street from that house and it'll only take me a minute to get there and check it out. Any more details on the break-in?" I listened to dispatch and Namakura exchange words as I started the car and began to drive to my lover's home. I had to beat Namakura there!

"The description of the intruder is limited. It is male with short silver hair dressed in black clothes."

"That's it? Fine. I'll check it out," Namakura's irritated voice said as he stopped talking.

"Fuck!" I exceeded the speed limit as I rushed to Inuyasha's house.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

I had somehow gotten a wedge of glass stuck deep into my chest. I was now trying to yank it out of my body. Had take my shirt off carefully and had pliers clamping the glass. I yelped in pain pulling the glass out and in surprise because of the doorbell. "I'm gonna get rid of that."

"Police! Open up!"

"Oh shit. Tell me that they haven't found out that I'm one of them…" I whispered.

"Open this door or I'm gonna break it down!"

"Damn it. Another thing I'll have to fix." I heard the sound of a shoe striking the front door. Once I heard the door strike the wall, I ducked under my bed and hid. I winced feeling more glass dig into my skin. I heard shoes gently pad through my home and I quietly moved the glass away and pulled the glass from my chest. I held my breath when he came into my room.

"Namakura!" I heard my lover yell as he came into the house.

"What?"

"No one's here! They must've made a break for it before we got here!"

"I'm gonna search this house room by room from top to bottom. You're not taking the credit for this one, Matsumi!"

"Fine. You do that. Start with the living room first." One pair of feet left as another came in. I gasped softly in surprise when Naraku looked under my bed. "Hey."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Lucky guess. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Come on out. I'll get you out of here safely." He held his hand out for me to take, but I hesitated in accepting his helping hand. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"You… aren't mad at me… for fucking you?" He shook his head reassuring me that he wasn't mad. I smiled as I took his hand with mine. He pulled me from under the bed pulling me against his chest once we were standing. He gently kissed my lips.

"I have to be honest with you. You were the first one to do what you did to me.

"Naraku… If I had known you were a virgin, I wouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry."

"No. No. It's okay. What you did to me was wonderful. I love you for it all. I love you for everything you do," he whispered placing a kiss to my forehead. He picked a sheet up off of my bed. "I need to cover you up to hide your identity so Namakura doesn't know anything. Your eyes kinda give you away." Naraku wrapped the sheet around me covering my face. He guided me out of my room to the living room

"Who's that, Matsumi?"

"It's the owner. They're pretty shaken up from the break-in. I'm just going to take them outside.

"Whatever." A smile brightened up my face as we leave the house. That Namakura was so stupid! Once we were outside and in his car, I yanked the sheet off of my head smiling at my lover until I saw the serious look on his face.

"Naraku…" I asked quietly. The only other noise other than our breathing was the sound of the engine and dispatch. "I'm sorry, Naraku," I whispered glancing down and away from him. When he said nothing, the silence sent shivers down my spine. _'Please say something… Anything. Just don't stay silent, my love,'_ I thought as a few tears rolled from my eyes as the silence dragged on. _'He truly doesn't care about me… I should've stayed away from my house and looked for my brother and father to resume my training…'_

What the hell was I thinking? The entire reason I left them was because of that training in the first place!

"Inuyasha." My head jerked at my name. I looked at him. "I should be the one sorry. I forced you to go through with it when you weren't ready." I shook my head at him before cupping his face gently and kissing him to reassure him it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**Naraku**: What the hell was that! That was so sappy for the ending of that chapter! 

NIMAD: Meh… But you liked it.

**Naraku**: You wish!

NIMAD: Yeah. You're right. I do wish, but then they never come true… Where's Inuyasha by the way?

Sesshomaru: -walks out of bathroom- You really want to know?

NIMAD and **Naraku**: -eyes widen-

_Inuyasha_: You fucking bastard! What'd you do that for?

NIMAD: Please tell me you did not just screw him like a dog…

Sesshomaru: -grins- Nope… I screwed him like a whore.

NIMAD: -smacks forehead- Didn't need to know that… Oh… Inuyasha! Naraku! -calls out innocently-

_Inuyasha_ and **Naraku**: Yes?

NIMAD: Stop with the cussing or I'll make you both jack the other off while in the shower… three times for the both of you!

-silence-

Sesshomaru: That got them to shut up.

NIMAD: And no screwing Inuyasha anymore, Sesshomaru! Or I'll make you join them and then it'll be racked up to five times!

-more silence-


	10. Chapter 10

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 10: _This Is Goodbye Then_

"No. I wanted to go through with it and I did. All that's happened is something that Lady Fate has thrown at us so that we can either become stronger in our relationship or to break it off," I whispered over the purr of the engine. "And there is no way in the seven hells that I'll break off this beautiful relationship with you. You're all I want to have at this time." His tense features in his face softened. His right hand gently held my left interlacing our fingers.

"Ditto. I love you too much to stop any of this." We smiled and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Had Lady Fate truly thrown us together on that strange day? Someone else could have been sent up onto the roof to find me. Would they have taken advantage of me like Naraku had? Or… would they have just arrested me and not let me go free? I am thankful and grateful to Lady Fate for sending my lover up to find me instead of someone else. I don't know what I would do if it was Namakura that had been the one to find me.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't realized where Naraku was taking me. When he stopped in a parking lot, I kind of knew where we were. We were at an old abandoned drive-in movie. The purr of the engine died down and we were left in silence except for our breathing. I head him unbuckle himself before I felt his warm breath in my ear. He pressed his body against mine letting me feel his hardening arousal for me.

"Naraku," I moaned softly. "Please. Not in the car."

"Good thing we brought the sheet then." His smirk sent shivers down my spine. Somehow, I knew that I was going to be the uke this time around. His hand unbuckled me pulling me closer to him. As he pulled me closer to his side of the car, he kissed my neck up to my lips. Naraku opened the car door making us fall out. He landed on his back knocking the wind out of him. I had landed on top of him.

"Naraku! Are you okay?"

"Wind… knocked out… of me," he said gasping to gain air into his lungs. I carefully climbed off of my lover making sure to not harm him farther. "Inu… yasha. Come back… here."

"Gain your breath first." Once his breathing was back to normal, he pulled himself out of the car with my dark blue sheet. His hand gripped my ankle tugging gently. I sighed as I sat down on the sheet covering the bare, rough ground. "You the seme this time?"

"It's only fair." His lips kissed mine as we lay back on the sheet. His bare hands traced the lines of my chest over the places the glass had been. My chest was completely healed by now, but it still hurt slightly. I hissed softly, but it ended on a moan. His mouth had found the nub of one breast that held my frantic beating heart. "Relax, my love," he murmured against my skin as he trailed his lips to my hips.

As Naraku slowly pulled my pants from my body, I calmed myself as well as my breathing. I winced feeling his fingers probe into my body. I was still sore from the time with Sesshomaru and it showed when my muscles tensed. I relaxed my body knowing that my lover was the opposite of Sesshomaru. I gripped the sheet with my claws gently. Naraku wasn't like my brother. My lover takes the time to prepare me for him, but neither my brother nor my father does that. For that, I am grateful and thankful to Naraku. I sigh coming accustomed to the feeling.

"Naraku… Please… Just do it. I can't wait any longer," I groaned bucking my hips towards him. I whined at the lost feeling of pleasure. I gasped in surprise as I felt him press the head of his arousal into my body. "Ahhn… Naraku!" My hips bucked taking him deeper. He slowly pushed into me filling my body to the brink of collapsing. Somehow… Some way… Naraku had managed to get behind me and make me go to my hands and knees. He spread my legs farther apart gaining more access to my body. I moaned in pleasure as he slowly thrusted in and out of my body. When he gripped my hips, I hissed in pain.

"Inuyasha? You okay?" my lover asked releasing my hips from his hold.

"I just… You hurt my hips when you grabbed them." I looked over my shoulder at him to see him looking down at my body. I glanced at my hips to see five deep holes in both of my hips. "Damn that bastard!"

"Who, Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru…" I looked down at the ground with sadness as I felt tears burning at my eyes to let them flow.

"These wounds look recent. Had he found you?"

"Yes… Just last night."

"What happened?"

"He… forced me to… have sex with him," I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"It doesn't look like it was sex to me. More like a very brutal rape."

"Please, Naraku. Just don't look into it. I don't want to talk about it right now. Later. But please… finish fucking me." I pushed my body backwards onto his, but he pulled away as I moved back. His arousal left my body making me feel empty inside. I whined as I sat back on my ass. I leaned back as I looked up at him. My face was right underneath his chin. I gently licked the underside of his chin trying to get him to respond to me. When no response came, I sighed standing up and pulling my pants back onto my body. "It was never meant to be, I guess… Now that I think about it… it never would have worked between us, would it? You being a cop… me a thief… No, Matsumi-san?" I whispered softly. It pained me to say his name in that respectful manner. I looked up to the sky as the silence dragged on. Fresh tears fell from my eyes. I steadied my voice, but it didn't work. It was still unsteady as I spoke. "I thought so. Goodbye then, Naraku-kun," I whispered so softly that it died the moment the wind picked up and left my lips.

As I walked away, I heard a slow, gentle, sad tune come from his throat as he hummed something. I didn't know the words if it had any because I was too far from him to hear him anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Inuyasha!" I glanced up from the work I was doing under a fairly shady tree to see another of my friends.

"Hello, Sango-chan." I didn't invite her, but then, I didn't need to. She knew she was welcome to by in my company. The young slayer-in-training sat down next to me. She looked at what I was doing and laughed aloud. A very beautiful laugh, but she wasn't my type. "What is so funny?"

"This! Why are you drawing this? I know your bi, but still. Why would you draw this?"

"No reason. I was just bored. I had this image in my mind and it wouldn't go away." I looked down at my picture sighing.

"There's always a reason for what you draw. Why? You can tell me and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"I… This man raped me only three days ago. And right after it, I broke up with my boyfriend." I closed my eyes trying to hide my face as I cried. She shushed me and encircled me with her arms. I leaned into her body as she stroked my back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Sango-chan."

* * *

_Inuyasha_: Where's the authoress?

**Naraku**: In her room supposedly.

_Inuyasha_: -glances at Naraku- I don't like you anymore. What'd you do this time?

**Naraku**: -innocent- Nothing! She just wants to be alone right now.

Sesshomaru: You didn't rape her, did you?

**Naraku**: I did not do that!

NIMAD: -walks out of room rubbing eyes- My gods… I'm tired. Why'd all this have to happen on my birthday of all days? And no one remember too…

Sesshomaru: -confused look on face- It's your birthday?

NIMAD: Yes, blondie. It is my birthday… February fourth. Dur…

**Naraku**: Told you she was in her room and that I didn't do anything to her!

NIMAD: What are you talking about?

_Inuyasha_ and Sesshomaru: NOTHING!

NIMAD: -rolls eyes-


	11. Chapter 11

I have some time and thought to update. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 11: _Continue, Please__Different POV_

Father must know that that little hanyou had responded to what I had done to him. Father must also know that the hanyou is now free to be taken back home to finish the training that had been put off for so many years. I only want that hanyou to be trained so that I may be able to receive more pleasure from fucking him senseless. It had felt so good to be within him once again and to be given oral pleasure.

"Father," I whisper as I approach him.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" he asked without looking away from the papers he held in his hands.

"It is about Inuyasha, Father. He responded to me and has broken up with his recent lover." I saw his amber eyes flick up from the papers to look at me. A shiver ran through my body at the look in his eyes.

"Really now? I think it is time to pay your younger brother a visit." I helped Father into his jacket. I ran my hands up his chest and licked the underside of his chin. His arms wrapped around my waist. "But that can wait until later. Let's celebrate for now," he whispered low into my ears. I moaned feeling his cock against my lower stomach and his tongue traced my ear.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

I walked into the safe house with Sango by my side. I bit my lower lip and began to poke my forefingers together nervously. She reassured me that I would be fine and that no one was going to know anything that I had told her. When I was inside the house, I gasped in surprise coming face to face with my ex-lover. He grasped my crotch yanking me towards him. Before I knew what was happening, his tongue was in my mouth exploring. When I recovered from the shock at seeing him here, I shoved Naraku off of me.

"What the hell? I thought I told you that I don't need or want you anymore!"

"But I still need you. I can't live without you. Please take me back as your lover, Inuyasha." I turned to Sango.

"You set me up!" I accused her. "You want us to get back together! You fucking bitch! You… Why… Know what? I don't want to see either of you anymore. You both are untrustworthy!" I screamed before I ran from the house. I didn't want or need this drama. I just wanted a normal life! But… I guess, I would never have one because both my brother and my father were stupid and raped me every chance they had. I hate my life! I wish that I didn't exist! That I was never even born into this world!

* * *

It was dark and I was under the same tree that I had been under when Sesshomaru raped me. Tears were streaming from my eyes, but those same eyes widened when I heard two voices that I knew all too well. When I looked up, I screamed for them to leave me alone, but I knew it was going to be useless. They came closer letting me see their faces clearly. Their amber eyes stood out the most. I pressed my body against the trunk of the tree as they kneeled near me trapping me against the trunk and from escaping.

"Father… Don't. Please," I whispered as his hand brushed my hair out of my face. His fingers rubbed the back of my ears making me purr. My body slowly relaxed feeling hands roam my chest. My shirt disappeared from my body as Father trailed his claws over my body slowly. "No. Stop it! I'm not that little boy that can't defend himself anymore! Stop it!" I yelled trying to push them away from me. A growl came from one of them. Instinctively, I got to my hands and knees and tenderly licked at the underside of Father's chin. Sesshomaru pulled my jeans from my body. His fingers brushed my cock making it jump to life. My eyes closed as I forced my body backwards away from my father, but when I did, I gasped feeling my brother's tip press against me. I moved forward whimpering. Father's arms wrapped around my body. His hands pressed down on my ass making me sit. I yelped as my brother's cock was forced into me. He thrusted, going deeper into me as Father silenced my whines by kissing me.

Father held my face as Sesshomaru pumped my hardening member. When the need for air became too much, Father ended the kiss, but then began to suck me. I had no time to gain my breath as Sesshomaru turned my face towards him and began to kiss me in place of Father. I returned my brother's kiss with my arms up around the back of his neck. We broke for air. He kissed along my neck as I moved my body against them. My brother's hands stroked my chest. I bucked slowly into my father's mouth feeling him hum in delight at my responses. Groaning in pleasure, I released my seed. I heard my brother moan softly into my ears before I felt his seed fill me to the brim.

* * *

I lay in the middle of my father and brother's bodies. They each had a leg covering my lower body and an arm over my chest. We had managed to find a secluded area in the middle of the night during our lovemaking… if you can call it that. I shifted making my father growl in displeasure. I licked at his neck calming him down before I turned onto my stomach. I sighed.

Why was I still here with them? Was I still there so that I'd be able to go back to the family's home just to continue my training that I had stopped almost three years ago? Was I really going to break my vow to never finish that damned training?

I sighed once again turning towards my brother. I moved backwards into my father's body and pulled Sesshomaru against me. I tucked my head underneath his chin as I forced my hips back into my father's farther. Daringly, I grasped my brother's cock gently stroking it. I heard a moan come from his lips as I continued to stroke him. While my one hand was stroking him, my other hand was twirling the soft silver hair that was just above his hardening arousal. I felt him shiver against me as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt Father sling his right leg over our bodies and his hips bucked towards me. His right hand trailed down my chest, stomach, and to grasp my member stroking it. I whined gently biting down on my brother's chest.

Were they awake and fully aware of what was happening? Or were they truly asleep? My questions were answered when I heard my brother whisper into my ears.

"Inuyasha… Are you wanting to continue?"

"My… training?" I asked softly. I had released his chest before I spoke.

"That and more… With the rate you're going at, I'll be fucking you in only a few minutes time."

"I… I… But what of my schooling?"

"Inuyasha," he groaned. "You can still go to school, but I will be there every day to make sure you are doing what you need to learn."

"O-okay. I-I want t-to continue everything." I gasped in surprise when Father pulled away from me and Sesshomaru pushed my back down against the rough ground. He grinded our arousals together to where his was weeping liquid. My legs were yanked apart. I winced, but not from the force my brother used to pull my legs apart. I winced from the pain as Sesshomaru slammed into my body and began to thrust hard and fast into me. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" I screamed bucking my hips to meet him and force him farther into me. Father joined in by sliding into Sesshomaru and stroking my cock. "Fuck," I groaned as they matched their thrusts and continued.

* * *

NIMAD: -singing to music-

_Inuyasha_: Doesn't she know that she isn't that good?

NIMAD: Shut up, Yasha! Speaking of Yasha… I called you Yasha in that high school fic I'm writing!

**Naraku**: What high school fic?

NIMAD: Teacher asked me to write something school appropriate for him to read so I am…

Sesshomaru: Is it yaoi?

NIMAD: No. Het. Sadly enough. –sighs in annoyance-

**Naraku**: Why's it sad?

NIMAD: Mind's dead for the het… I need yaoi to reboot my mind… eh… yaoi's in the process of being mad…

_Inuyasha_: I'm afraid to ask, but I will. Who with whom?

NIMAD: Any and all youkai or hanyou will want to cover the ears. –waits- HITOMI KAGEWAKI AND NARAKU!

**Naraku**, _Inuyasha_, and Sesshomaru: -all wince-

NIMAD: -looks at boys- What? What'd I say?


	12. Chapter 12

I will not be updating for a while because I'm going to a friend's house… sorry for the long wait lately. Haven't found time to update, but now that Momma's gone, I'm updating twice. Chapter 11 and 12! Hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 12: _School_

It was now Monday again and my brother was going to come to school with me. I sighed as I climbed into my brother's deep red Porsche. The hood was down letting the wind blow our silver hair back. Sesshomaru took the main streets instead of the highway to get to my school. He took the main roads just to have time to make me release my seed. His hand had moved my cock to where it was on the outside of my jeans my brother had picked for me to wear today. His hand stroked me slowly at first, but as he sped the car up, his hand stroked faster. I bit my lower lip and gripped the handles of my seat as I felt like screaming. When he slowed down the car, his speed on my cock decreased as well.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Let it out." Instead of the expected scream, a moan came from my lips. "You're learning, my hanyou." I was gasping fro breath as his hand and the car sped up.

"Oh god… Sesshomaru… It feels so good… Hurry… I'm gonna-" My words cut off as my brother stopped his hand at my tip and carefully fingered the slit with one of his claws. His other fingers stroked what they could reach. My brother covered my tip with his palm as my seed shot from my body. I came down from my climax and I looked towards my older brother. I gapped at him in amazement as he licked his hand clean of my seed. He tucked my member back into my pants and gently patted my left thigh. "You just…" I couldn't finish my sentence out loud or in my thoughts.

"Licked your seed from my hand? Yes. I didn't want it staining my car's carpet."

"Great," I mumbled. I turned away from him. Sesshomaru grasped my shoulder length hair and yanked me towards him. Now I remember why I always kept it short. They never had enough hair to grip and yank!

"What did you say?"

"I said that I was grateful you licked it from your hand!"

"Why?"

"Because it turned me on!" I screamed telling him what he wanted to hear. He released my hair. When he did, I placed myself at his chest and licked at his neck in submission. He stopped the car in front of the school. I could feel eyes on us as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue didn't have to ask for entrance because I was to submit quickly and I did. I opened my mouth inviting him to kiss me deeply. As he did, I felt his hands unbuckle me pulling my body flush against his. Sesshomaru's right clawed hand rested on my hip. I could hear both catcalls and whistles coming from others as I continued to respond to what my brother was doing to me.

"That's enough, Inuyasha. Should hold you over till later on," he whispered into my ear after breaking the kiss. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, Sesshomaru. See you soon."

"Yes. See you very soon." I climbed out of the Porsche and walked into the school. I was in my first hour in my assigned seat long before the bell rang. After the bell did ring, my brother entered the room handing a note to the sensei and taking a seat near me.

* * *

The bell signaling lunch for us came, but before I left the room, Sesshomaru caught my wrist. He pulled me into his arms holding me close to his body. "But, Sesshomaru-" My protest was cut off as his lips covered mine. I automatically allowed him entrance to my mouth. When his tongue didn't take the invite, I carefully and daringly moved my tongue into his mouth. I felt him smile when I tentatively touched his fangs with my tongue. As I explored farther into his mouth, he led us towards a nearby mend's bathroom. I touched his tongue with mine and I was shoved against the bathroom wall. I gasped as my brother took over.

"You're going to learn new things that only I may teach you. You're going to learn how to react to me while in a public bathroom, or any kind for that matter," he whispered harshly pressing his hips against me. Sesshomaru stripped my body as well as his of jeans and set me onto a urinal. I hissed in pain as metal was shoved into my back from being forced onto the urinal. He pulled me forward onto his cock once my legs were spread to receive him. My brother thrusted into my body as I arched towards his body. My hands gripped the sides of the urinal as his pace picked up.

"Ah… Sesshomaru… That-ah-feels so-uhn-good!" I moaned bucking against him as he lifted me from the urinal. I yelped with surprise when I was shoved into the wall forcing Sesshomaru farther into me. When my legs began to shake around his waist, I groaned coming to my climax quickly. I was gasping for air when I felt my brother's seed shoot into my body. "Oh god… I'm going to have your seed leaking from my ass in fifth hour!"

"Hmm, but what's wrong with that? Don't you feel all warm?"

"I do… and I love it… But how am I supposed to take care of what leaks when I'm in class?"

"Should've thought of that ahead of time," he whispered as he yanked out of me roughly. I could already feel it sliding slowly from my body. "Want another round? I think we have enough time."

"When do I not?"

"Horny little hanyou…" he murmured circling me into a stall. Sesshomaru forced me onto the seat of the toilet as he positioned himself in front of me. I licked the insides of his thighs before taking his cock into my mouth. I gave him oral pleasure until he pulled out and forced me onto my stomach on the toilet. As he thrusted forward, I shoved backwards. We found a steady pace working together to bring pleasure to the other. His hand stroked me making me piss into the toilet. Not long after my climax, I felt him release into me again. "We better get to your next class. Get your pants on and let's go." My brother pulled away as I got off of the toilet to put my jeans back on. When I put them on, I noticed that a fairly large hole was cut out of the crotch. I glanced at my brother to see him smirk and beckon me towards him. "I thought your jeans needed a slight change. Now I can get to your dick faster," he whispered hugging me close.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," I replied. There was a hit of sarcasm in my voice and I received a thwack to my sensitive area for it. "I'm sorry. I greatly love it that you made my jeans much better."

"You're welcome."

* * *

For fifth hour, I kept my legs shut, but when sixth hour Physical Science came around, my brother saw to it that my legs were wide open for him to see or to attack with his hand at any smart remarks or reward for anything done correctly. To say the least, I was punished twenty-five percent of the time and seventy-five percent of the time, I was rewarded.

His hand was now on my cock stroking it for a correct answer about the male body. I was biting my lips trying to keep from crying out. My lower body was hidden from everyone else underneath the desk my brother and I shared. A few whimpers came from my lips as my seed came from my cock.

My head snapped towards the door when I heard three sharp knocks on the classroom door. I glanced towards it to be struck with horror at the sight. "Oh no… Oh god…" I whispered as I watched three men dressed in blue uniforms come into the room. They whispered things with the sensei that I was unable to hear. The sensei spoke back and when she stopped talking, the four of them glanced my way making me bit my lips nervously.

* * *

Sesshomaru: -looks around, sees no one other than NIMAD- Where are the hanyou?

NIMAD: Uh… -glances down hallway hearing a crash- That better not have been anything worth a lot of money, you two!

**Naraku**: -peeks head out- No. Just CD cases falling over.

_Inuyasha_: LIKE HELL IT WAS!

NIMAD: Be nice to the inu hanyou, Naraku. And he better not be on my bed while you two are 'fighting'.

**Naraku**: He isn't, NIMAD. I'll play nice.

NIMAD: Thank you. What were you saying, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: -eyebrow twitching- Nevermind.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Did you miss me? I'll stop talking and get on with the next chapter… Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 13: _Bloody Roses_

"Stay calm, Inuyasha. They might not be here for you, but for someone else," my brother whispered to me as he tucked my cock back into my pants. A whimper from my lips was barely audible as the officers came towards us with their eyes on me. Sesshomaru placed a gentle hand on my knee.

"Are you Inuyasha Taisho, young man?" one officer asked me.

"Y-Yes."

"Would you please follow us?" I was about to stand, but my brother's hand on my shoulder halted my actions. I glanced towards him. I shivered slightly at the cold, hard, and serious look he had on his face. "And whom are you, sir?"

"I am Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is going nowhere without me." A few of my classmates 'oh'ed at what my brother said. "Silence, you adolescents!" I smiled when all noise stopped and everyone watched my brother. Sesshomaru stood making the chair he had been sitting in slide backwards and placed his hands on the black tabletop as he leaned forward. "If you wish to take him somewhere, I must go with him."

"So be it. Let's just leave the room to discuss a few things." My classmates 'oh'ed again. As I passed by Kagome, she asked what happened, but all I did was shrug. Kagome didn't really know that I was part of the gang that was stealing items. Sesshomaru was the last one to exit the room. He shut the door and was by my side in a few seconds. "We received a tip from someone that young Taisho here was a part of the gang that goes by the name of Bloody Roses."

"What? I'm not a part of any gang! Who in the world would say that?" I asked outraged.

"The caller gave no name," one of the other two officers answered.

"Bullshit. Like hell they didn't give a name," my brother mumbled. "If my brother was a part of a gang, I would know and I would cooperate with you three fully. Since my brother is not in a gang, please excuse us. We need to be back in that classroom to learn. Good day to you, gentlemen." Sesshomaru clasped my hand in his gently and led me back into the classroom. My eyes were downcast and I knew a blush tinged my cheeks as we went back to my desk. Once sitting again, my brother grasped my crotch tightly. "Are you in a gang, Inuyasha?" he whispered harshly into my ears.

"Yes!" I hissed back feeling his claws dig into my dick momentarily before he thwacked it fairly hard.

For the rest of the class hour, he harmed me. He would rake his claws up my thighs, bite my ears harshly, and pinch the sensitive skin on my cock sharply with his claws. Not only did he harm me, he teased me. He would stroke my cock close to release and then stop touching me all together.

* * *

Once in his Porsche, he pulled out of the parking lot driving fast down the roads and running every red light in his path. I whimpered clinging to my seatbelt for life as he swerved the car into an empty lot. The engine died and Sesshomaru turned towards me. I looked at him, but when I did, my brother backhanded me forcing my face to the right. "Where the hell is it?" he demanded.

"Where's what?" I asked. He hit me again. I could feel my cheeks throbbing from the pain.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Inuyasha! Where the hell is it?" When I didn't answer him, he hit me again. I spat blood out of my mouth onto the pavement outside of the car.

"Inside. Right. Thigh," I ground out between my teeth.

"Did it make you hard when they did that to you? Were they able to fuck you senseless after it was finished?" he whispered in harsh tones.

"I-"

"Don't say anything, bitch! You can't explain yourself, you slut!"

"I did not sleep-"

"Yes, you did!"

"-with anyone other than-"

"Don't you be lying to me! You slept with others!"

"-you, Father, and Naraku! The girls meant nothing! Naraku meant nothing as well! Only you and Father can get any true response from me! I can't stop myself from it… from loving it… from loving… you… Sesshomaru-kun," I whispered looking at him carefully. I didn't want to be struck again, but if I had to, I would come to him no matter how many times he strikes me. I unbuckle myself from my seat to move closer to my brother and lover. I placed my head underneath his chin and gently laid my hand on his racing heart. "Forgive me, my love."

"No more tattoos unless I approve of them."

"Okay."

"Other than that, I forgive you… if you let me fuck you here."

"You are the seme." I smiled as my brother pushed my back against the seats of the car. My arms automatically rose above my head as Sesshomaru unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. He licked my erected arousal once just before he thrusted into me setting the pace. "Ahhn," I cried out softly. My brother gripped my cock stroking it as I bucked my hips in time to his thrusts. "Ahh! Sesshomaru!" I screamed as my seed shot forth from my arousal. He continued to thrust and pump me until I was aroused again. "Oh god," I moaned. His lips captured mine in a kiss as he continued on. I groaned as my seed was released a second time. I finally felt my brother's seed spurt into me filling my body with his life-giving liquids. Sesshomaru yanked out of me and licked my cock.

"I like that taste," he whispered hiding his cock back in his pants. I sat up feeling the liquid flow from my body slowly. When I went to close my legs and sit in my seat, he pulled me close to him. "I want to see and feel that dick against my body as I drive us home. Okay, Inuyasha?" I nodded in understanding as I pressed against him and made sure he could see my cock. "That's the way…" he moaned softly when I rolled my hips into his body.

* * *

My head was on my brother's shoulder and my left hand rested on his chest. His hand circled around on my back absentmindedly. When we had arrived home, Father was yet to be home from work. We had gone straight up to my room and made love until we ended up in this position to rest and catch our breath. "Sesshomaru…?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"May I get another tattoo?"

"Of what and where?"

"A dragon holding a bleeding heart in its claws with your name on the heart. It could go on my back so that you're able to see it when you fuck me doggy style."

"Hmm." I knew he was mulling it over in his mind. I also knew he was smiling at the idea of fucking me doggy style this time. "I'd Like that. We'll search for a decent place to get it done."

"Okay… Wanna do doggy style to me now?" I looked up at him smiling to see a smirk come to his lips and a glint of lust for my body flashed in his eyes. A giggle came from my lips after he kissed me quickly and as he turned me over onto my stomach. I got to my hands and knees presenting my ass to him. I moaned as he thrusted into me.

* * *

NIMAD: Sorry, Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: Stop. Apologizing. To. Me.

NIMAD: But, I'm sorry! I didn't know the vet was going to give you a shot in your butt just for a cold!

Sesshomaru: Youkai don't get colds! Someone was talking about me!

**Naraku**: -glances around and runs off-

NIMAD: Oh… Uh… Run! –runs away with Inuyasha beside her and Sesshomaru on their heels-

Sesshomaru: You were talking about me! I'm going to kill you!

_Inuyasha_: If you kill the girl, the story won't move on and you won't be able to screw me in the next chapter!

Sesshomaru: -stops running- Oh yeah… Fine. I won't kill you. I want to take those pictures…

NIMAD: -wide eyes- You shouldn't know about that! Only I should!


	14. Chapter 14

Second update in a row! Woot! I'll stop talking and get on with the next chapter… Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 14: _Beautiful Shots_

"Stupid… idiotic… sensei…" I mumbled. My photography sensei had declared that every week on Friday would be the day to take pictures of gay and/or lesbian people. My friend… well… ex-friend… told me that he-the sensei-had declared it last week. The one day that I had missed. Last Friday!

This week, the sensei had chosen gays over lesbians. I, my brother, and the leader of the Bloody Roses… Koga were to be in the pictures. Sango and Kagome were the ones that were helping me get ready for the pictures. Kikyo and Kagura were assisting my brother and as for Koga… he had Kanna helping him. When I came from my dressing room, I was dressed in a white robe to cover my nude body underneath. I wore a golden color of eye shadow to accent my amber eyes. I had a very light red lipstick color on my lips.

"Inuyasha! You're in both pictures! Get in the bed please!" the sensei called over all the talking in the room. I walked towards the bed covered in black silk. I slipped under a sheet and removed my robe. I heard a gasp. I turned to see Kagome staring at my back.

"What?"

"That's a beautiful tattoo, but why do you have your brother's name on the heart?"

"Brotherly love, Kagome," I replied lying back as shivers shook my body in a nervous wreak. Koga was the first to be with me in the pictures. He kissed along my neck as the cameras clicked. His blue robe was off and he was under a sheet hiding his body parts. He had blue eye shadow and very light blue lipstick. The sensei yelled out that we had two more shots with each other. Koga placed his lips to mine. The cameras clicked again. They clicked once more when he pulled his hips back away from me to make it look like he was inside of me.

"Okay, Koga! Enough. Your turn, Sesshomaru!" I was shaking as my brother came towards me. His robe dropped to the floor only a few seconds before he was on top of me under my sheet. "Make it look good, Sesshomaru. Please."

"Yes, Atashi-sensei," I heard my brother murmur before my legs were parted and he really did thrust into my body. I threw my head back screaming from the sudden intrusion and in front of classmates too. I knew the cameras clicked, but I was unable to hear them over my screams and loudly beating heart.

"Perfect, Sesshomaru!" My brother lifted my left leg up and out of the sheets holding it up as he kissed me passionately. Cameras clicked again. "Last picture!" the sensei called out. Sesshomaru pulled out of me and turned me onto my stomach. I lifted myself to my elbows as my brother pulled my hips up thrusting into me. I knew that everyone could see the tattoo on my back as they clicked their cameras once more when my brother held my hardening arousal in his hands to hide it from the cameras. My head was on my forearms as I panted and moaned at the feelings I felt from having my brother inside of my body. "Okay. That's enough, boys. Time to clean up and doctor those photos in the dark room!" Sesshomaru thrusted into me once more before pulling out and grabbing his red robe. He had red eye shadow and deep red lipstick. He was beautiful.

"Even for a few shots, that was nice, otouto."

"Yeah… Next time… not in front of my classmates."

"But to them, it was all an act," he whispered innocently. Yeah. Innocent. Right… And I was dating Koga… Like hell Sesshomaru's innocent! I gasped when he kissed me softly and went to go get dressed. I covered my body as I climbed from the bed walking to the room to get dressed myself.

* * *

"Let's go, Inuyasha."

"You go on ahead! I need to get a book from my locker!"

"Be at the car in four minutes. I'm counting." My brother tapped the watch on his wrist.

"Okay!" I took off back into the school running towards my locker to get my Geometry book. I halted when I saw someone leaning right next to my locker. "Uh… Naraku…" I whispered. His red eyes opened looking at me. My heart skipped a beat when he held up the book I needed. "How did you…"

"Multiple ways to get the combination to a locker, Inuyasha Taisho."

"You know… But… how did you know my last name?"

"Multiple ways." He shoved his body off and away from the lockers as he walked-no… more like sauntered- my way. "Would you like your math book back, Taisho-kun?"

"Just give it to me. I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to play games!" Naraku held it above his head out of my reach. I jumped to retrieve it, but it was too far away. I continued to get the book until I noticed I was against his body with his rough hard-on against me, but it was too late. His arm was about my waist holding me flush against his body. "Damn it, Naraku! Let me go!"

"Come now. I thought you wanted me. All those times you told me you loved me… Was it all a lie?"

"Let go of my brother, you bastard!" I heard my brother's voice yell. I looked over my shoulder to see an enraged Sesshomaru. I struggled against my old lover as I whined and whimpered trying to tell my brother that I didn't want to be against this man holding me. "I understand, Inuyasha. No need to struggle."

"So, you're this big, bad Sesshomaru I've heard so much about. Why did you rape your younger brother when he was so young?" Naraku yelled as I ceased my struggles to be free. Before I knew it, tears were streaming from my eyes as my old lover forced a kiss on me.

"St-Stop it, Naraku! I can't, won't, shouldn't be with you! I love Sesshomaru now!" I finally wretched my body from his arms, but was rewarded with five deep gashes in each of my arms. I ran to my brother. He embraced me as I nursed my harmed arms. "I still need my math book, Sesshomaru…"

"I understand." Sesshomaru closed my eyes with his hand and I dropped to my knees still nursing my arms. My ears flattened against my head as I heard a grunt. "Inuyasha. Stand up, but keep your eyes shut." I did as my brother told me to. My math book was given to me and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around my shoulders leading me from the school and into his Porsche. "You can open your eyes now." I opened them to stare at my older brother. I saw the serious look on his face so I dared not speak a word. I was silent on the way home. When he parked in the driveway, I unbuckled and moved towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. His right arm wrapped around my body gently rubbing my back to comfort me.

"I'm sor-"

"It's okay. I understand that you don't want to be with him anymore. You weren't hugging or kissing him willingly." I nodded as I pressed myself closer. He placed a kiss to the top of my head between my ears.

* * *

_Different POV_

What the hell did that bastard do to me? Why couldn't I move my body or talk? I was paralyzed in place on the ground. Why had Inuyasha gone with that bastard? Was he seeing his brother again just to make me jealous and wish that I had stopped him from leaving me? Damn that bastard! Damn him to hell!

* * *

NIMAD: Finally… Peace and quiet… Oh… better get on with the next chapter while the boys are preoccupied… heh heh. 


	15. Chapter 15

Third update in a row! Woot! I'll stop talking and get on with the next chapter… Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 15: _Meeting_

"Inuyasha…" I glanced up from my notebook to see Koga standing in front of me. "Can I talk to you alone?" I looked at my lover to gain permission. I stood when my brother nodded his agreement. When we were far enough away from Sesshomaru to eavesdrop, Koga turned to me. "I have to know."

"Know what?"

"Are you going to come to tonight's meeting or not?" I glanced towards my lover biting my lip. I looked back at Koga.

"I'll try, but no guarantees on anything."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye," I called as I returned to my lover's side.

"What was that about, otouto?"

"He wanted to confess something to me tonight. I told him I'd ask you if I'd be able to go to his place."

"You may if you wish." A smile came to my lips as I hugged him and planted a kiss to his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled me onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. My brother's tongue didn't enter my mouth. I whined softly until he drew my tongue into his mouth. I gently kissed him, but when his claws dug into my hips, I winced and kissed him roughly the way he wanted me to. When his hands ran down my side, I slowly gave up dominance to him the way he taught me and allowed him to take over. His lips left mine to trail kisses all over my face and down my neck. On the left side of my neck, I could feel him sucking and nibbling at my skin there.

"Oh god. Sesshomaru," I moaned softly. "I'm getting hard." I began to pant as he gently grasped my arousal and pumped it slowly. I rolled my hips forward forcing my ass backwards and my cock down. My brother grabbed my ass to keep me from falling. Sesshomaru kissed my lips again making them bruise from his rough kissing. I groaned releasing my seed from my cock onto the soft grass below. My hands trailed down his chest to the bulge in his pants.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Take care of my boner any way you see fit," he urged me. I kissed his lips, the crook of his neck, and then undid his pants. I pulled his cock from its confines before I plunged it into my mouth. I stroked the base and fondled his ball sac as I sucked and licked his tip.

* * *

"Okay then. I'm off to Koga's," I said.

"I'll see you when you return, my love."

"Yeah. I love you, Sesshomaru," I whispered with a smile on my face as I kissed him goodbye on the cheek. I swung my leg over my Harley bike. My brother placed the helmet onto my head as I struck the bar to start the bike. I placed my feet where they needed to go as I drove off out of the driveway to the Taisho mansion. Instead of hading towards Koga's house, I was on my way to the safe house for the Bloody Roses. When I arrived there were scarcely any cars as it always was. I parked my red Harley and walked around the house to the back. I knocked twice. Dark blue eyes peered through the window. "A white rose covered in dark red looks like a bloody rose," I recited. The eyes disappeared, but a minute later I was greeted with Bankotsu.

"It's good to see you, Inu."

"I could say the same for you, Ban. How have you been?" I asked as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"Been fine. Getting laid is getting slightly hard since parents are raising the girls to stay away from bad boys like us." I laughed at him.

"Don't worry. You'll find another. Where's Koga?"

"Upstairs with Kurai."

"Great. This is going to be hell," I mumbled when I remembered the last time she had come to a meeting. Bankotsu laughed. I walked away. The last time Kurai had came to a meeting, she and I had gotten into a fight and the others had to break us apart. Kurai was Koga's younger cousin by only six months. The last time she and I met, I had given her a bloody nose and she gave me a bloody mouth and forehead.

"Alright then! Settle down and get in your seats now! Koga called out as he descended the stairs behind his cousin. I ignored her as she took a seat next to me. As Koga called roll, she and I exchanged a few words.

"You're lover's here."

"What?"

"Oh, excuse me. You're _ex_-lover is here waiting for you up those stairs."

"Na… raku?" I couldn't believe it. Was he really up there waiting for me to come up to him? Was she telling the truth about it all?

"Inu?" Koga called out.

"Here," I whispered knowing he would hear me. I stared up the stairs thinking about going up there.

"If you want to see him, he's the second door on your left when you reach the top and turn left," she whispered to me. I continued to stare at the staircase. I stood and walked towards it debating on seeing Naraku or not. I slowly ascended the staircase as quietly as I could. I could hear nor see anything other than the stairs ahead of the hallway and me at the top of the stairs. I reached the top and turned left. I passed by the first door. When I came to the second door, I hesitated for a moment before opening the door.

"Na… ra… ku?" I whispered. His pale face turned facing me.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha."

"There is nothing to forgive you about."

"Yes there is. I should have stopped you from leaving that day. If I had stopped you and told you what I felt, you wouldn't be with your brother, but with me instead. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. Please forgive me." Naraku's red eyes looked down at the floor. His voice was full of sadness and regret.

"You should have, but you didn't. You tossed me out of your life just like a snap of the fingers. I meant nothing to you. I was just another fuck buddy for you to fuck until you got tired of me." I walked towards him once the door was shut. "But… if you treat me like an equal and treat me nicely, I'll give you another chance, Naraku." He looked up at me with hope and love in his eyes. We smiled at each other. "Let's take the relationship slowly this time. Okay?"

"So long as I am able to hold you in my arms once again, I'll do anything you ask of me." My smile widened as I lowered to my knees wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my head in his lap. His fingers ran through my hair combing it gently. "You're growing it out."

"I told you I would," I whispered. My eyes closed, but I suddenly saw a very angry and upset Sesshomaru. Shivers ran down my spine as I opened my eyes once again. "I have only one question right now… What do we do about my brother and father? If they find out about us, they'll surely kill you, rape me, and then torture me till death. How are we to prevent all that from happening?"

"We could leave and go to North America."

"North America… Death… I choose North America." I looked up to my newest lover. "Think they'll notice two hanyou in Miami?"

"Only if we aren't careful. We have to seem like a ningen and not a hanyou."

"Long as I'm safe from Sesshomaru and my father, it's great for me." I slowly moved from Naraku's embrace. He gave me a questioning look. "I need to go back down and then I need to head back to the mansion for the night. I'll see you as soon as I'm able to. Okay?" Naraku nodded in understanding and I left the room. I walked down the stairs.

"How'd it go, lover boy?" Kurai asked quietly as I sat back down in my seat.

"Okay. Don't mention anything to anyone about that."

"My lips are sealed like melted marshmallow between two graham crackers and chocolate."

* * *

NIMAD: Quiet… too quiet…

**Naraku**: -jumps out from behind armchair- BOO!

NIMAD: -screams waking brother up- Blasted hanyou!

**Naraku**: Uh oh… Gotta run!

NIMAD: -chasing evil hanyou-


	16. Chapter 16

Fourth update in a row! Woot! I'll stop talking and get on with the next chapter… Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 16: _Punishment_

The meeting was slow, yet productive. We had all decided that since we were a little low on weapons, we were going to 'liberate' guns and other weapons from an army reserve. Why we have an army reserve in Japan is still unknown to me. Once a map of the army reserve was passed out to those that wanted to participate, we went over which routes we would take to get in and out of it. Once the meeting was through, everyone broke up. I went upstairs to Naraku. "Meeting's over." I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"No kiss?" I smiled as I turned around. I kissed him gently on his lips. When I pulled away, we stared at each other before crushing our lips together. Our tongues fought for dominance over the other as we tumbled onto the bed. I was fighting to be seme… I never do that with Sesshomaru or Father, but then… Naraku isn't like them. He won't punish me for doing something I'm not meant to. I snap out of my thoughts when I felt warm lips and a wet tongue on my abs.

"Naraku. We shouldn't. I'm going to go back to my brother soon and he has a sharp nose. If I have your scent or anyone else's other than Koga's, he's going to get suspicious of me," I whined as I pushed at his shoulders. "Believe me. I hate to be doing this, but I have to. I have to be getting back."

"Alright, Inuyasha. I hope to see you soon."

"Me too." I stood and pulled my shirt back on. I kissed him on the cheek before darting down the stairs. "Bye, everyone!" I called out. I exited through the back door and rounded around to the front where my Harley was parked. I pulled my helmet on swinging my leg over. I started the bike and pulled out of the driveway heading to the mansion. As I parked my bike in the driveway of the mansion owned by my family, I looked up to the windows to see one brightly lit with my brother's silhouette in the middle. I heaved a sigh as I dismounted my Harley and placed my helmet on the seat. When I came to the door, it was automatically opened for my by one of the maids.

"Sesshomaru-sama is waiting upstairs for you, my young master."

"Thank you, Amari," I whispered absentmindedly before heading up the stairs to my brother's room. I didn't knock because I knew Sesshomaru was expecting me. What I had thought was an outlining of the garments was nothing save my brother's bare body. He was lying atop the sheets on the bed with his back to me. I slowly undressed myself quietly before I climbed onto the bed behind him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm back," I whispered into his pointed ear draping my arm over his body and gently grasped his rigid shaft with my hand. I hissed in pain when his hand grabbed my shaft not so gently. His claws dug into the flesh of my cock and tears flowed from my eyes in pain as my blood coated his fingers. Sesshomaru turned to face me. "Sessh… omaru," I rasped out between gasps.

"Don't you ever dare to touch me again with that wolf's scent on you!" I winced as his claws tore flesh from my sensitive area on my body. I cried out softly as his now bloody fingers released my shaft and his claws dragged down my chest. My eyes closed as I let go of my brother and turned onto my back. Sesshomaru planted a knee on either side of my hips. "Understood, otouto?" he whispered harshly into my ears as his hand pinned my arms above my head. I whined feeling his claws pierce my palms. "Do you understand, Inuyasha?" he yelled as his free hand dug its claws into my chest.

"Hai! I understand, Sesshomaru-sama!" I screamed. I whimpered softly in pain as he retracted his sharpened claws from my body. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt his wet, warm tongue lick at my palms, then my chest, my stomach, and finally my cock. "I'm sorry, aniki. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but you still have to be punished someway for doing that." His tongue flicked over my nub making it harden.

"Do to me as you wish. I will take my punishment for defying you," I recited. Sesshomaru lifted himself from the bed walking towards the closet. He demanded me to stand and I did so. I stood in the middle of the room shivering. When he came back out of the closet, he held numerous objects. He told me to follow him and I did so. My brother had a black robe on, but I had nothing on as we walked through the halls. The maids and butlers were able to see my body as we passed by. A few maids blushed, some shook their heads, and the butlers just looked away. My brother led me to a room I knew from when I was younger. I had been in it so many day of the year that I lost track how long I spent in that one room. I was either the victim of it all or I was a spectator of watching Sesshomaru. "Oh god."

"You remember this room, do you not?"

"Yes, I do." I knew where he would want me first. I walked towards it and climbed into it. My brother strapped me in as fresh tears flowed. He locked the door to the room and set what he had brought with him on a table. Sesshomaru picked up a paddle that was covered in burlap. I sobbed quietly as he walked around me. I barely concealed my yelp of pain and surprise when Sesshomaru struck my ass with the paddle. My head hung down low. I screamed as he continued to paddle me until I knew it was read because it was throbbing in pain. "Sesshomaru! Please! It hurts!"

"Should have thought about that before you came back to me with his scent all over you!" he yelled as he struck me with a whip this time. I howled in pain as he whipped me. I could feel rivulets of blood streaming down my back. When I couldn't feel the leather striking my back anymore, I began to pant. I moaned feeling his tongue clean my back. More screams ripped themselves from my throat feeling a paddle strike my cock. "I'm becoming bored now… I've done this too many times." My brother walked away from me. He set the paddle down and picked something else up, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let me see it. I looked down to see his hand strapping something to my arousal.

"Oh no," I whispered. I screamed as I felt something cold and large slam into my body. "What the fuck was that?"

"Fuck, you say? All right. I'll fuck you with it." More screams came from my lips as it was pulled out and shoved back in roughly. He thrust it in and out of my body as he pressed his rigid shaft against my thigh. "Shhh, Inuyasha. It's only a sculpture of a cock made of jade."

"It… hurts, Sesshomaru-sama… Please! I've learned my lesson, aniki!"

"I believe you have." My brother pulled the jade from my body and released me from the restraints. As I fell to the ground, he caught me in his arms pulling me close to his body. He gently laid me on the floor on my back. Tears still fell from my eyes, but not as much as before. He kissed my cheeks, forehead, and lips softly. I pleaded him to not hurt me. "I'll try to be gentle," he whispered before capturing my lips in a kiss. My hands gently gripped his shoulders as he spread my legs apart. One of my legs was lifted up to give him access to my entrance. I winced as he eased himself into me. "Relax, otouto. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"It still hurts!" I whined when he was completely within me settled between my legs. He shushed me and placed loving kisses to my face and body. My legs wound around his waist. He gripped my arousal and supported himself with his other hand. Sesshomaru stroked me slowly. He was trying to distract me from noticing his gentle thrusts into my body. "Ahh! No yet, Sesshomaru-sama!" His thrusts halted as he continued to pump me. When I felt the soreness subside, I bucked my hips up to him. He moved into me slowly and I moaned in pleasure. His lips kissed mine. My body arched into his. One of his hands fingered the mark on the back of my neck making my seed burst forth from my cock. I moaned feeling him release into me.

* * *

NIMAD: Know what? I just now realized that this is all smut and no plot…

Sesshomaru: So? I like it!

NIMAD: You realize that you don't get Inuyasha in the end…

Sesshomaru: I can dream, can't I?

NIMAD: Just like I can dream about having you, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Koga all do each other in a hot spring in the middle of winter! That would be hot and cold… heh heh…


	17. Chapter 17

It has been brought to my attention that Inuyasha had not described what he was in when he was whipped in the last chapter. I'm sorry about that. To explain, JaguarsGirl85, he was in a mix of a ceiling device and chains on the wall. It could also do a full 360 degrees if so chosen. I hope that sort of clears things up. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 17: _One-Way Tickets To America_

It's been a week since my punishment. Ever since then, I've been careful to go back to my brother without anyone else's scent on me. Naraku has gotten us two airplane tickets to the U.S., but that plane doesn't take off until midnight Thursday. Technically, it'll be Friday morning. It's only Tuesday now. Two more days and I'll be millions of miles away from Sesshomaru and Father.

"I can't wait, Naraku. We're finally getting out of here," I whispered. I looked up to my lover that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. A smile came to my lips as he brushed my silver hair out of my face. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Of course it's going to work!" I laughed at him making him tweak my nose gently. "Don't think negatively and it'll work."

"Okay. Okay." I glanced over my shoulder at the clock. Seven thirty-seven. "I better go before my brother gets suspicious of me. Said I'd be back by seven fifty. I'll see you Thursday night at ten." I got to my hands and knees on his bed dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

I sit at the dinner table on Thursday at six. Four more hours until I met Naraku at the airport and six hours until the plane took off for America. I was acting like I normally do when dinner comes around, but I guess that a spike in my scent alerted both my brother and father of something. They hadn't said anything to me about anything, but the air in the room had become tense.

"I ran into Ryuu today," my father claimed before taking a sip of his red wine.

"Oh? What did he say, Father?" my brother asked. I glanced up from my plate of food. Ryuu had been Father's old lover.

"Ryuu said he wanted me back. As in bed partners." They had been lovers in college after my brother was born and the bitch was thrown out. As they continued to have their affair in college, Father found my mother, bedded her, impregnated her with me, and then tossed her out as well once I was born. When Father had been having his affair with Mother, Ryuu found out. Then, after I was born, Ryuu found her, and raped her and killed her.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru pressed on lifting his glass to his lips.

"I said hell no! I told him I had two beautiful and wondrous boys and I didn't want to share them with anyone!" I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. Thoughts began to run through my mind tuning out everything else that was happening around me. Before I knew it, I was stripped nude on the dinner table underneath my brother.

"Oh god… oh, shit!" I screamed feeling the force of two thrusting into my body hard.

"He isn't a quiet lover, is he?" Father's voice drifted.

"No. He isn't." That was Sesshomaru. I groaned in pain shifting to a different position that I could reach on my stomach. My ass was lifted slightly off of the table. My arms were crossed at the forearms with my head resting on them as they thrusted forward together. One of my hands trailed down my chest to my arousal. I grasped it and began to stroke myself. I moaned in pleasure making myself release. I hummed in delight feeling my brother's seed fill me up. They pulled out and I was turned onto my back. I glanced up to where Father had been sitting at the table to see his wine glass. I picked it up.

"May I have some of your wine, Father?"

"Yes." I smiled as I downed the last of the red wine. I licked my lips. I turned to my father and carefully straddled his hips. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I want you inside of me, Father, and I want to suck off Sesshomaru." I moaned softly as I lowered myself onto Father's hardening shaft. I thrusted myself onto my father.

* * *

I was panting by the time my brother and father had fallen asleep. It had taken at least nine different positions and thirteen rounds to wear them out enough to have them out cold. It had been about six thirty when we started and almost eight when they finally fell asleep. I had two hours to pack lightly and get to the airport. I quickly ran up to my room still completely stark naked. I pulled a sling back from my closet before pulling on new clothes. I now wore a short tight-fitting jean shorts with a webbed see-through shirt with a black strapless tank underneath it. I wore black boots that were just underneath my kneecaps. I took care with my hair as I braided it back out of my face. I pulled a leather jacket on. I began to shove clean clothes into the sling bag. I pulled a wad of money from underneath my mattress and placed it in my jacket pocket. I slung the back onto my shoulder grabbing my iPod and keys.

I didn't glance back once at the sleeping forms of my brother and father as I walked out the door. I yanked my helmet on swinging my leg over the Harley starting it up. I backed out of the driveway and sped off into the dark towards the airport. I had almost an hour to get through security and meet Naraku to get my airplane ticket to the U.S. As I patiently waited my turn, I took off all metal I had continuing to listen to my iPod. I placed my metal items and jacket as well as my iPod into the tray. I walked through the metal detector.

"Arms out if you will," an officer said waving the wand at me. I did as he said holding my arms out and my legs were spread apart. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he asked as he waved the wand over my torso and then down my legs.

"I'm already taken, officer." I turned around.

"By who?"

"Naraku Matsumi. He's my boyfriend."

"I know him. He's in my little group thingy. I thought he was leaving today with a woman. Not a man."

"Yeah? Well. Shows how long you're been a cop. You don't even know that he's gay!" I exclaimed as I pulled my leather jacket back on. I took my possessions from the tray and put them away. I grabbed my sling bag as I ran to find my lover. I had only twenty minutes to find him. When I did find Naraku, he was sitting at the airport bar drinking what appeared to be a margarita. I walked up behind him slowly. I draped my arms over his shoulders as I made my voice sultry and sexy like he had never heard before. I licked his cheek as I whispered into his ear. "Hiya, stranger. Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Sorry. No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who might I ask?"

"I'm waiting for my lover."

"And you think I can't be the one to love you?" I pressed my hips against his backside.

"You sure aren't my lover."

"Oh? Why don't you turn around and see who you're talking to?" I smiled when my lover turned around. He gasped my name before we kissed each other. "I missed you, lover."

"Why did you make me think you were a stranger to me?" I smiled at him even more. "That was very mean of you, Inuyasha. I'm going to have to punish you when we touch ground in the U.S."

"Why not sooner?" A sly smirk played over his lips. He pulled me into his lap as he turned back to the bar.

"What would you like to drink, Inuyasha?" Naraku whispered into my ear. "You can have anything you want."

"I just want a Pepsi," I whispered. Naraku called it out and a bartender set a glass of dark brown liquid that was fizzing and had ice cubes in it in front of us. I picked it up gulping it down quickly. I closed my eyes and leaned back against my lover. Before I knew it, sleep had overcome me.

* * *

**Naraku**: -looks at Sesshomaru- What's wrong with him?

NIMAD: He's just a scared cat cause I said something.

Sesshomaru: Am not!

NIMAD: Yeah… Hot spring in winter…

Sesshomaru: -twitches-

NIMAD: Told you so!

**Naraku**: What did you say to him?

NIMAD: That Inuyasha, Koga, him, and you all doing each other in a hot spring in the winter and that it's hot and cold…

**Naraku**: -twitches- Disgusting…

NIMAD: You know you like it!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 18: _Information Can Be Deadly_

I bolted up right with wide eyes. I glanced around the area I was in, but when I saw Naraku, I quickly embraced him as tears fell from my eyes. He shushed me and stroked my back to calm me down. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm here."

"It was so horrible!" I sobbed quietly into his chest. "I was in a room. You were here and so were my brother and father. I was in a corner crying. You were on the bed nude and killed. Sesshomaru was standing over your body and Father was still inside of you. Then, Sess-"

"Shhh. It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm here. That won't happen. It was just a nightmare. Shhh." I slowly calmed down. My lover set me back in my seat lowering it to lean it back.

"Sir? Would you like a pillow and blanket?" a flight attendant asked.

"Please." When the attendant returned, Naraku thanked her. He placed the pillow behind my head and covered me with the blanket. I curled up bringing my legs up close to my chest. "You rest, Inuyasha. I'll stay awake," he whispered. I felt his hand rubbing my body and I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Different POV_

Where in the seven hells could that damned hanyou be? He had been right by my side when I had fallen asleep on the table. Where could he be! I screamed out my frustration knocking over a glass table shattering it to pieces. Father came into the room with nothing on save a pair of boxer shorts. "Calm down, Sesshomaru. A maid just told me that she saw Inuyasha leaving the grounds about four hours ago."

"He could be anywhere by now! He could be getting his damn ass raped by another right now and could be enjoying it too!" An image flashed into my mind of seeing a faceless man fucking my brother and Inuyasha was moaning in pleasure instead of screaming and trying to get away. "Damn it all…" I muttered before realizing that I could go to that wolf. That would always knows where Inuyasha is. "I'll be back later, Father." I calmly walked up to my room and dressed myself appropriately for visiting someone. I grabbed my keys from the dresser as I walked briskly down and out the door. I slammed the door to my Porsche and started up the car. As I blared a song, I imagined my brother sitting beside me with his head on my shoulder and his hand roaming my chest. By the time I came to the wolf's house, I was panting softly, not from pleasure. I was panting from anger at thinking that Inuyasha was enjoying something from another other than our father or me.

I slammed the door of my Porsche shut and stalked up the steps. Even before I knocked on the door, it was swung open. "Where's Inuyasha?" I demanded.

"Why ask me?"

"Because he tells you everything and vice versa. Now tell me where my brother is!"

"I don't know where he is. Ask Kurai. She's in the kitchen having a snack." The wolf stepped back and I walked inside to find the kitchen quickly.

"Where's my brother, bitch?"

"You mean Inuyasha? He's not here. Not even on land at the moment if the time is right," she said as the spoon she held dug into the lime green ice cream that held small brown chunks of chocolate. She glanced up at me. "Want some?"

"No. I want to know where my brother is."

"Fine. You don't have to be such a royal pain in the as," she muttered as she at the spoonful of ice cream. When she didn't speak farther, I yelled at her to continue. "Inuyasha's on a plane heading…" She paused a moment. "Hang on. What's the fastest way to that place, Koga? The one place he said he's going to with his boyfriend to start a new life?"

"I'd say east, but he could e going west the long way."

"They'd most likely take the fast way. They're heading east."

"Who's going with Inuyasha?"

"The one that bought the tickets."

"And whom might that be?" I asked in an irritated tone through gritted teeth.

"Why… it would only be the most cute and handsome gay man in Japan!"

"Whom is my brother traveling with!"

"Naraku."

"What about his last name?"

"Naraku Matsumi is his name."

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

When I awoke from my sleep, I heard the pilot on the intercom saying that we were going to begin our descent soon so we had to put our seats in the upright position. I did so, but before I did, I smiled. Naraku had fallen asleep cuddled against me. I nudged him gently waking him instantly. He looked at me strangely. "You can sleep when we find a hotel," I told him as I placed my seat in the upright position. I stretched my arms out yawning.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I love you and always will," he whispered into my ear. I locked our lips in a kiss and kissed him gently. When I pulled away, I told him I loved him as well. His right arm wrapped around my shoulder holding me close and I embraced him with my arms pulling myself closer to his body. The forefinger and thumb of his left hand fingered the hem of my short jeans. "I love this outfit too."

"Yeah. I kinda like it too." We were quiet as the plane landed. I took my sling bag from the compartment above our heads and Naraku had taken a one-shouldered bag from it. We exited the plane. I clung to my lover's arm. Kurai had told us she had a friend in America that would take us in until we had our feet underneath us. I glanced around looking for my name or my lover's. When I spotted our last names on a sign, I alerted my lover. "I think that's her."

"Taisho and Matsumi. Yup. That's her." We walked towards the girl holding the sign. She had black eyes, long silver-white hair in a ponytail, and she wore jeans and a small black tank top.

"You guys Inuyasha Taisho and Naraku Matsumi?" she asked with a slight Japanese accent in her English. We glanced at each other, then her, and nodded. "Great! Nice to meet you. I'm Rayne." She pointed a black nail at me. "Inuyasha." She pointed at my lover. "And Naraku. Kurai told me all about you in her e-mails."

"Then there's really no need to talk about ourselves. Can we just go? I'm tired."

"Stayed awake most of the ride, eh, Naraku?"

"That's my fault," I spoke up softly. "I had a nightmare and he stayed awake as I slept."

"I see. Well… Let's not dilly-dally any longer. My car's outside." I glanced at Naraku clinging to his arm even more as we left the airport building.

* * *

_Different POV_

I couldn't believe it! I had sold out my cousin's best friend to an outraged older brother! I had to get a ticket to America so that I could protect Inuyasha and Naraku. A few others of the Bloody Roses were going as well. My cousin, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyo and Sango had all volunteered to accompany me to protect those two lovers from an overprotective, obsessive, older brother. We had managed to be the last six on the last flight to the Americas. Sesshomaru was outraged to hear there were no more seats until the following morning. We had bought them a little extra time.

I only hope that they will be okay for a night with my friend Rayne. There's no telling what she'll do with them if they aren't careful or aware. Maybe I should have told them that they shouldn't do anything sexual in her house… God knows that one of those dogs will find out and report it to her instantly. Once updated… there's no telling what she'll do with that knowledge or what she'll do to them.

Good luck, Inuyasha, Naraku…

You'll need all the luck you can get now.

* * *

NIMAD: Two more chapters to go for the day!

_Inuyasha_: Why?

NIMAD: I want to get this done before the end of spring break!

**Naraku**: Why?

NIMAD: Because then I can worry about school work and all…

Sesshomaru: You don't have your priorities straight…

NIMAD: Yes I do. Homework, friends, fanfiction!

**Naraku**: You're weird…

NIMAD: And you aren't? The hanyou that wants all the sacred Shikon no Tama shards to become a youkai?

**Naraku**: Hey! That's perfectly normal!

NIMAD: That's what you say… I say I'm normal…

Sesshomaru: You write stories about anime characters having sex… and might I add that they are MALE?!

NIMAD: So… What's your point?


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 19: _Keep Friends Close, But Enemies Closer__Different POV_

Ever since we arrived at Rayne's home, this one dog hasn't let me out of his… or her… sight. I'm just about to skin that little dog alive. That little dog even follows me into the bathroom! I know it's stupid, but I'm scared to take a piss in front of it. I don't want it to snap off my dick! I sighed as I sat down on the couch. I gasped softly throwing my hands into the air as the dog jumped onto my lap.

"Aw. Anzu likes you," Rayne cooed.

"Anzu? That's the dog's name?"

"Yeah. Come here, Anzu. Come o, girl!" the strange American called. The apricot-colored dog hopped off of my lap and into hers. "Good girl." My boyfriend was sitting next to me smiling. I watched as he stood leaving the room. "So… you and Inuyasha re… you know? Lovers?"

"Boyfriends. He wants to take the relationship slow and I respect that." I glanced down the hallway Inuyasha went into.

"But you were lovers before?"

"Yeah. It was the most amazing moment in my life," I whispered. Inuyasha came back sitting next to me and hugged close to my body. I looked at Rayne sending her the message not to press farther with my lover here with my eyes. My arm wrapped around my in hanyou holding him gently.

* * *

_Different POV_

"I hope it isn't too late, Koga," I mumbled staring down at my hands twiddling my thumbs. We were all on the plane and on our way to America. I was sitting next to my cousin. Bankotsu was next to Kikyo and Jakotsu was next to Sango. Jakotsu and Sango were discussing make-up, while Bankotsu and Kikyo tried ignoring the other. None of the other Bloody Roses really like Kikyo, but Inuyasha had insisted she join and Koga caved under the pressure.

"What do you mean? We have a flight ahead of that pompous ass!"

"Yeah, but he could have a private jet get him there instead of taking a public airplane." We both fell silent. I was silent for the trip, but Koga talked a strategy with the others. I overheard and knew of the plans.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

I was embraced in my lover's arms when the doorbell rang. I jerked out of his arms about answer it or hide, but Rayne motioned for me to sit back down. I did so. Naraku wrapped his arms around me again. His lips were touching my ear as he whispered into my ear hotly. "Do not worry, Inuyasha. It's only another visitor. If it's Sesshomaru, Rayne will protect us." I panted softly, my body reacting when his hand cupped my groin. He shushed me.

"What a pleasant surprise! Seems you're doing just fine, mutt," a voice mocked. My eyes flung open. I was staring right back into a pair of mist-colored eyes. I groaned.

"What are you doing here, Kurai?"

"Came to protect you in case your asshole of a brother comes to get you. Koga, Kikyo, Sang, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu came too." The five of them came into the room as well with Rayne behind them. My head fell back against my lover's shoulder my eyes shut gently. I could feel their eyes all on me. I stood from Naraku's embrace, though I wanted to stay in it, and walked calmly from the room to the bedroom Rayne allowed me to use. I left the door ajar, but only a crack. I sat down on the bed. I moved to my stomach with my face in the pillow.

"Inuyasha?" Tears fell from my eyes to stain the pillow when I heard his gently and worried voice. "Don't cry, my love. I hate to see it when you cry." I turned my head away from him when his hand touched me. I heard the door click shut softly.

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just leave me to be killed?" I whispered turning my back to him fully when I turned onto my right side. "I deserve it. I'm only a lowly hanyou."

"Come now. You mustn't think like that."

"I am a hanyou… I won't be full ningen or full youkai. I'm just something that youkai can use as a toy. They will fuck me until they tire of me and then they'll throw me out for another to use. That's just the life of a hanyou."

"Oh, really? Inuyasha… You've never opened your senses since we've been with each other, have you?"

"No…" I moaned softly. His hand ran through my waist length silver hair. His fingers occasionally stroked my ears making shivers run down my spine.

"I thought as much. You didn't notice that I am a hanyou as well. A mix of spider youkai and ningen."

"But…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. I turned onto my back staring up into his red eyes. "That's why you have red eyes."

"Yeah. They're from my mother. She was the youkai and my father was the ningen." His fingers wiped the clinging tears from my cheeks. "I love you, Inuyasha, and always will. I won't ever use you," he whispered as he leaned down towards me. My eyes slowly closed before our lips met. It was a gently brushing of lips, but then it was a slow dance of lips and tongues as it was deepened. I smiled moaning into the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. He shifted moving his body above me, but never placed his weight onto me.

"Holy shit!" I heard Kurai scream from another room. The kiss ended.

"What… Why did she scream that?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." Naraku moved off of the bed and I followed suit. We peered out the door. We saw nothing. We left the room and moved to the living area. "Get back!" My lover shoved me backwards into the hallway. I moved forwards slightly looking over his shoulder. I gasped at what I saw. There in the middle of the room was Kurai standing with her chin up as she looked down her nose at the one holding her jugular. Claws glowed a sickly green threatening to pierce her delicate skin. It was my brother's poison claw!

"No! Leave her alone!" I screamed shoving past my lover and into the living room. Naraku grabbed my hand stopping me in my tracks towards my brother. "Leave Kurai alone! I'm the one you want, isn't it?"

"So it is, otouto. So it is." Kurai's gray eyes flicked towards me. She was trying to tell me something, but I never received the message because someone blindfolded me from behind. I called out for my lover. "Stop saying his name, Inuyasha. His name doesn't fall from the lips as wondrous as mine or Father's," Sesshomaru's voice whispered into my ears. I felt someone yank my arms behind me and hold them there. I felt my brother's hand cup my face. He trailed a sharp claw down my throat, chest, and stomach to my groin. He gently tapped my hardening cock making a groan come from me.

"Oh god… please no," I gasped when his hand grasped my crotch roughly. His hand yanked me forward and our lips locked. I squeezed my eyes shut tears falling as I quickly submitted to him. I whimpered as his tongue roughly raped my mouth. When the kiss ended, his tongue licked my tears.

"Learn that you can never hide from me, Inuyasha," he muttered. I screamed feeling his fangs bury into my neck where he had bitten me long ago.

"Freeze! Hanks where I can see them!" I heard an American male shout. Whoever was behind me released my arms. My hands flung above my head.

"Please! Ahh! Help me!" I managed to choke out before passing out.

* * *

_Different POV_

Damn it all to the depths of hell! When I find the one to tip off the American officers, I was going to enjoy hearing their screams of agony when I dissected them alive. I jerked my head slightly making my little inu hanyou scream and pass out. I licked his blood from my lips as I turned to face the young male officer. A sinister smirk played across my bloodstained lips. This young man was ningen. So were the ones outside waiting. I would have no trouble killing them, if it were not for the fact that they had guns to kill me. I slowly raised my hands above my head in surrender. I chuckled when my brother's ningen friends ran to his side to help him. The boy was beyond helping. He's mine…

* * *

NIMAD: Man… he's possessive…

Sesshomaru: Talking about me?

NIMAD: Maybe… or I could be talking about Naraku…

**Naraku**: -looks up from completed Shikon no Tama- What about me?

NIMAD: Go back to admiring your -thinking: bought- Shikon no Tama.

**Naraku**: Don't have to tell me twice! –goes back to staring at jewel-


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 20: _Loving_

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" I heard the voice, but I was unable to respond. Nothing in my body wanted to work. I heard the sound of a machine begin along with my heart, but it was faint to my ears. I managed to open my eyes. "Thank God you're awake! I was beginning to think you died." My eyes drifted to my left side. I saw Sango there, but behind her in the other hospital bed was my lover.

"Na… raku?" I whispered with a cracked voice. Sango retrieved a glass of water with a straw and made me drink. "Why… is he…?"

"In the bed? You remember when you were blindfolded?" I nodded. "Well, the guy knocked Naraku out cold beating him up pretty bad."

"Damn it." My lover had gotten hurt and I did nothing about it! I winced. My hand cupped the bandages on my neck where Sesshomaru bit me. "Is Sesshomaru… in jail?"

"Not yet. We all have to testify in court against him to get him in prison." I nodded in understanding. Before I said another word, she read my mind and answered. "Don't worry. I'll wake you when Naraku wakes up." I smiled showing her my thanks before turning and falling back to sleep. I would need my strength for later.

When I came awake again, I heard shouts. I opened my eyes. There at my lover's bedside were nurses trying to restrain him. "Naraku!" I called out. His thrashing ceased for a moment. "Please. Stop moving, Naraku! You're going to make me cry." His moment stopped altogether. The nurses back away slowly. I smiled as his head turned to me and those blood red eyes stared right back at me.

"What did you say to him?" one nurse asked.

"I told him to stop or he'd make me cry."

"What language did you speak?"

"Japanese."

"Inuyasha," my lover whispered softly. "I love you. I don't want you to cry."

"I know. I know. You just rest up and heal." The nurses left us alone. The rest of the evening it was quiet. That night we were discharged from the hospital. We gathered our belongings and left. Bankotsu had been watching us that night. He's the one that drove us back to Rayne's home. He dropped us off. "Why aren't you coming in?"

"The six of us have hotel room. Get a good night rest. We'll be over at about noon," he said before he drove off. We glanced at each other. We turned and slowly walked up the driveway. I held my hands in front of my body. I was shaking until Naraku wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I curled one of my arms around his waist and turned towards his warmth with my other hand on his chest.

Rayne opened the door even before we reached it. "Glad to have you boys back. It was getting lonely for the dogs." We walked into the house, down the hall, and into the bedroom. The door was shut behind us to keep the animals out. We separated from each other moving to other sides while undressing. I climbed under the sheets once nude and he did the same. WE met in the middle, our lips connecting again in a much needed kiss.

"Make love to me… Make me feel save… Make me complete, Naraku… please," I whispered resting a hand on his arm. Smiles lit our faces before we kissed again. It was slow and sensual and let me know that he would be gentle with me. I moaned softly feeling his hand travel down my body and twirl the hair above my cock. I gasped when his hand grasped it, gently stroking it to life completely. Naraku pushed my shoulder back into the mattress as he straddled my hips. Our arousals pushed against each other and he rocked his hips against mine. "Please. I want you in me, naraku."

"I'll get there." I whined when his weight disappeared. I gasped in surprise when I felt a warm mouth cover my arousal. I held in the moans that wanted to come from my mouth as his began to increase in suction. His tongue ran over the tip of my cock making me shiver in delight. I winced. His fingers were slowly probing into me to stretch and make way for himself. Once I was fairly stretched, he stopped sucking my cock. Naraku lifted my legs up and rested them on his shoulders. The head of his hard arousal pressed against my entrance. "Are you ready, Inuyasha? I nodded with my eyes shut and my hands on my thighs because I wanted to hold onto something other than sheets. I whimpered softly feeling him push into me slowly. Once fully inside of me, he halted. He was waiting for me to adjust to his large size.

"Naraku," I moaned softly in pain and pleasure. I felt his fingers stroke my face. "Move… Please. Start it already." I heard him groan when he pulled out to the boy of withdrawal and thrusted back in. I moved my hips to meet him gaining more pleasure for the both of us. Soon, the room was filled with soft moans and gentle grunts as we med love on that bed. It wasn't long before I felt my release coming fast. I grasped my own cock and began to pump. Naraku's thrusts sped up. "Uhn… Naraku," I whispered as my seed came from my arousal. It stained our chest and drops fell onto the sheets. I moaned when I felt his seed shoot into my body. When he pulled out and lad next to me, I cuddled against his body as he pulled the sheets over us. "I love you, Naraku."

"I love you, too." I looked up at my lover smiling. I shifted to a comfortable position next to him and closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead as I slowly fell into a blissful sleep in the arms of my lover.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Dream_

I was standing shivering in front of everyone in the court. My brother was in front of me. I was standing there nude with my head down trying to hide my face. Sesshomaru moved closer to me and ran a hand down the side of my face to my neck. He grasped it lifting me inches off of the ground. I held onto his forearm trying to breathe as I pulled down with my hands. I fell to the ground gasping for air when he released my throat. I hissed. He yanked me to my feet by my hair. I screamed out in pain when I was slammed into wood. Splinters entered my back making me bleed.

My brother turned me onto my stomach shoving my head into the tiled floor beneath me. I groaned shifting. Sesshomaru yanked my legs apart and thrusted into my body without warning. I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes in slow rivulets. I managed to open my eyes long enough to see the face on my friends. They had sad and worried looks, but no one moved, save for my brother and me. I saw my father, but he had a smug look on his features… like he was proud to be Sesshomaru's father. I closed my eyes turning my face away. As my brother continued to pound into me, I blocked out the pain. I knew I was bleeding from my entrance. I could feel his thrusts shorten to rough jabs into me.

I wanted to scream out in pain, but I held it in check I let no more than whimpers to escape. I bit down into my hand where my thumb meets and joins the rest of my hand drawing blood. I felt his seed flow into me. Sesshomaru yanked from my body once he bit down on the mark again. I felt blood trailing from my ass, back, neck, and hand. I cried my tears.

* * *

I broke from Naraku's arms sitting up straight. I was sweating badly, but I still looked down at the sleeping form of my lover with wide eyes. His red eyes slowly fluttered open. Concern filled them when he saw me. He sat up slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a bad dream," I whispered.

"You sure?" he asked in a worried tone placing a hand on my shoulder. Naraku was just concerned for my well-being and me. He just wanted to know if I was okay, but I still had to wonder why he doubted me about being physically fine. It wasn't like I was bleeding or anything. I nodded to his question.

"I'm fine. Truly. It was only a nightmare of Sesshomaru raping me in front of everyone at the court and making my body bleed."

"Blood, huh? You talking of this?" I gave him a quizzical look as his hand ran over my back. When he brought his hand to my sight, I gasped. I saw dark red stain his pale hand. It was…

Blood…

* * *

NIMAD: Popping… Popping… Popping…

_Inuyasha_: Why'd you make me bleed? And what's with that popping noise?!

NIMAD: You're just jealous I –squeaks-

**Naraku**: What's wrong with the authoress?

Sesshomaru: No clue…

Koga: Yo.

NIMAD: -squeals and glomps newcomer- Koga-kun!

Koga: -wide eyes- Why is this ningen hugging me?

**Naraku**: Hey! Why don't you every call me kun?!

NIMAD: Cause you aren't my cousin!

Koga: Okay then… But… -sticks tongue out at Naraku-


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 21: _The Verdict_

I was sitting in a chair as my wounds were bandaged once cleaned out. Naraku cleaned out the dried blood and seed in my ass with warm water. Rayne was currently removing the splinters in my back as she gently washed my blood off of it. Once my back was cleaned of blood and splinters, my entire torso was wrapped in Ace bandages. I glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing noon. My hand was cleaned and bandaged. For the back of my neck, Naraku washed it and gently placed bandages on it. Once finished, I slowly stood. Pain coursed through my body, but I ignored it as I was helped into my shirt. It was a deep red button up shirt with slacks that were just as a deep red. It was the day of the court meeting.

"I guess… they'll be here soon. It's almost time to go," I whispered. Naraku held my hand gently as we made it towards the front door. Just as we were at the end of the driveway, two cars pulled up. Both cars had three people. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Koga were in the front seats of one care and Kurai, Sango, and Kikyo were in the other car with Kurai driving and Sango in the back with Kikyo. Rayne climbed into the seat next to Kurai. We climbed into the backseats of the car the guys were in. Koga sat in the middle of Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"You okay, Inu?"

"Yeah, Ban. I'm fine. Got in a fight with a mirror," I lied. They accepted the lie knowing that they wouldn't get the truth. I jumped slightly when my cell began to vibrate in my pocket. I yanked it out. I groaned at the name. "Damn father…" I muttered as I answered. "Hello, Father."

"Where are you and Sesshomaru?" he demanded.

"In America. Miami, Florida to be precise, sir."

"Let me talk with Sesshomaru. He isn't answering his cell."

"He wasn't really one to use his cell anyway. Sesshy isn't here," I stated bluntly. I waited. Nothing came except a click. The line was dead. I began to fear for the worst. Was Father going to be coming to America now? I placed my cell back into my pocket. My lover wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I stared down at my hands.

"Hey, Rai. How's everyone on your end?" I heard Koga's voice ask. "That's good. Everything's fine here." I closed my eyes tuning out all noise. I leaned against Naraku and before I knew it, we were at the court. I held onto him gently as the nine of us made our way up the steps and into the courthouse. We walked the halls until we came to the courtroom for our case. We took our seats as the doors opened again. I shivered when I saw my brother with two officers guiding him to his chair. All the while, his eyes were kept on me. Those cold golden eyes… He was angry with me and I could see it in those amber orbs. He just wanted to kill me for defying his orders to stay by his side.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'll never be sorry for defying you and leaving," I whispered. I knew he heard me with his youkai hearing because he growled at me.

"You will regret it, Inuyasha. I will be released from jail and I will get you back from that bastard. Then I'll punish you. I swear to it."

"Like hell! I won't let you near him. He loves me and not you," Naraku defended for me. I looked away from my brother as I moved closer to my lover. Arms wrapped around me comforting me. Shivers ran through my body when the judge called the court to order. Silence fell over the court quickly.

"Okay then. Please read the charges against the defendant," the judge called out. The judge was a nice-looking young man if I can say so myself. He had beach blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was ningen, but he still looked nice. I'd guess him to be at the age of twenty-seven or twenty-nine. Someone began to read off the charges against my brother. There were a great number of them. I only caught a few Naraku had taught me once. Breaking and entering (Rayne's home), assault (me and Kurai), and attempted rape (against me) were the ones I heard on the list and knew. Others were there, but I didn't really catch them all. The list ended. "That's a lot of charges… How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty," Sesshomaru's attorney stated firmly standing. I rolled my eyes. Like hell my brother was innocent!

* * *

_Different POV_

Damn that hanyou. If Sesshomaru was hurt, I am going to murder that hanyou. Then, I am going to bring him back to life with Tensaiga. The hanyou is too valuable to kill and to be left dead.

"Sir?"

"What?" I lifted my gaze up to the young servant. Young, male, and beautiful were my servants. Inuyasha had females and Sesshomaru had only one by the name of Jaken. The imp was short, only about a foot tall, and he was green with big yellow eyes, but small black pupils.

"We will be landing soon, sir."

"Hmm… Come here, Tetsuyo," I said before he left. I saw him begin to shake as he moved closer to me. I brought my wine glass to my lips and drank deeply. I set the empty glass down. "Come closer. You're much too far away." Tetsuyo came closer to me. I brought him closer to where he was between my legs. "I want to feel pleasure… Make me feel it," I whispered. His trembling body shook more as he removed his clothing. He knew what I wanted and knew I would get it one way or the other. He was finally nude in front of me. I stood letting him undress my lower body. I sat back down with my pants were off.

"Ma-Master…" Tetsuyo whispered as he stroked his cock until he was erected. He knew I loved it when he masturbated, but not releasing himself. I would be the one to make him piss. Not his simple young hand.

"Tetsuyo." His hand stopped and he stood. I knew I was erected. I could feel my cock throbbing. I turned his back to me and guided him onto my lap with his entrance surrounding my cock. I felt him shivering when he was fully seated onto me. I trailed my hands down his sides as he slowly lifted himself and then plunged back down. I ground in pleasure, my head falling back against the chair. As he set the pace, I began to thrust into his small body. He fell into my lap just sitting there finally. He was exhausted from it, but I still needed more. I bucked my hips into his as I grasped his arousal and pumped him.

"Master!" he screamed out as his seed shot forth. I grinned as I laid my lips on his shoulder and released myself into him. Once finished, I shoved the boy away.

"Get dressed. Go," I ordered. Tetsuyo scampered away with his clothes in front of his hips to hide himself. I pulled my pants back on before I felt the steady descent of the plane.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Th-This couldn't be happening! The jury was agreeing with my brother's attorney! How could that happen? Sesshomaru almost raped me! I turned to Naraku. "We have to get the jurors to see that Sesshomaru is guilty of all of this." My lover nodded in agreement.

"Does the other side have any questions for Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho?"

"I do," my lover and I answered the judge. We glanced at each other before rounding our table and standing in front of my brother. Naraku and I began to ask Sesshomaru questions back and forth. A few times, Sesshomaru would snap his fangs at me if I got too close. When no one had farther witnesses or questions, the jurors left to decide. Everyone waited to hear what they said when they came back.

"We find the defendant… guilty," one calmly said.

* * *

**Naraku**: -sulking-

Koga: Get over it, hanyou. She loves me…

NIMAD: I love all of you!

**Naraku**: Really now? Can I kill him?

NIMAD: No… He's my cousin!

**Naraku**: Damn…

NIMAD: What did I say about cursing?!

**Naraku**: Not to or I'd be jacking Inuyasha off…

NIMAD: That's right… Where are he and his brother anyway?

Koga: I saw them go into your mother's room.

NIMAD: They better not be fighting or anything inappropriate!

Sesshomaru: -growls- That's it, otouto… Right there.

NIMAD: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO INUYASHA!

_Inuyasha_: That's where it hurts?

NIMAD: -wide eyes as a 'pop' echoes throughout the house- I don't want to know anymore…


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 22: _Waking Up In Hell_

I saw my brother's jaw drop open in disbelief. A smile lit my face. The nine of us turned to each other. Kurai, Rayne, and Sango jumped for joy as they hugged. Kikyo hadn't joined in. The guys slapped hands. Naraku and I just stared at each other not knowing what to do before embracing each other. Our lips met, but it was only for a split second.

"Stay away from my brother, you fucking bastard! You don't deserve him!" My eyes closed. Sesshomaru was such an ass most of the time. I broke from my lover's embrace and crossed the room to my brother. "It's no use coming to persuade me to take you back, Inuyasha."

"I wasn't going to try that. I was going to do this," I whispered before my balled fist connected with his jaw in a punch. I hissed at the pain. Blood dotted a few places on the bandages that wrapped my hand, but nothing major. I looked down at my brother's form on the ground. He was shaking. It wasn't from surprise, but from anger instead. His long silver hair covered his face. I took a step back when he flipped his hair back and glared at me with his amber eyes. Next thing I knew, I was being carried out of the courthouse to the car. My lover set me down inside and climbed in beside me. I whimpered trying to tell him that I wasn't pleased in the least.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. Everything's fine now," he reassured me. I closed my eyes as I leaned into his body. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of screams, banging, and yelling. I opened my eyes to come face to face with eyes the same color as mine. I gasped. I was about to scream out loud, but firm lips pressed against mine. He pinned my arms down to the bed deepening the kiss. I squirmed underneath him trying to find a weak place in his hold, but I knew he was stronger than me. It was no use. He pulled away from me.

"Why do you resist me, Inuyasha?" he asked softly. His lips placed kisses on my face. "Where's Sesshomaru if he's not by your side?"

"Sesshomaru is in… jail. You and he can't control me any longer. I'm my own person," I whispered. Father's brows drew together. He was confused and angry. Confused at what I said. Angry that I was no longer following the rules they had laid down for me to cooperate with. I yelped in surprise when Father's large hands wrapped around my throat. His thumbs pressed upward where my chin and neck met. My own father was choking me! I gasped my lover's name out.

"He can't help you. No one can." My vision began to blur. I coughed trying to breathe in the air my lungs were burning for, but Father continued to choke me. Everything was suddenly black.

* * *

_Different POV_

"Holy shit…" I whispered removing my hands from my son's throat. His friends were still banging on the door, but I didn't let them in when I climbed off the bed. I grabbed the sword of healing. I swiped it over his form bringing him back from the dead. I gathered him into my arms holding him against my body when his eyes fluttered open. I knew he didn't want to be with me. He was struggling against me. "Calm down, Yasha. I won't hurt you. I won't try anything. I promise," I whispered. I just hope that-Ah. Yes. My words did get through to him.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

My body stopped moving when he said hose words. Could I really take his word on that? If I trusted him, would he be like a true father to me, or would he just hand me back to Sesshomaru to play with? "How can I trust you?"

"Just take my word. I won't harm you."

"Let me friends in then," I said.

"But, Yasha," he began.

"This isn't open for debate. Let them in or I'll never trust your word." Father sighed. He stood, unlocked the door, and gathered me back into his arms. I hissed in pain when he lifted me. He carried me out into the living room of Rayne's home. My friends were about to attack my father when I shook my head at them. They backed off. Father sat down on the couch setting me in his lap. His arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry, Yasha-kun," he whispered burying his face into my hair. I snuggled into Father's warmth and hid my face into his shoulder. Tears flowed from my eyes staining his shirt. "I think it's time for you to know why I do what I do."

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When I was about five, my fathers did the same thing to me. They molested me and raped me. I went along with it until I was out of high school. When in school, they would make 'appointments' for me to get out early. Those 'appointments' were nothing more than time for them to rape me. I would then have to make excuses to friends and teachers as to why I had this or that. Once out of high school, I went to college."

"You had two fathers?"

"Yeah. I was adopted when I was three. I don't know my real parents." Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I hugged him. I was glad he told me why he did those things to me, but I was angry at Father's fathers for doing that to him, which in turn passed down to him. Hopefully, I wouldn't give it to my children if I were going to have kids sometime. If that would be the case, Naraku and I would have to get a concubine and share here to have kids of our own.

"Father…?

"Yeah, Yasha-kun?"

"Are you going to give me back to Sesshomaru once you him out/"

"Not unless you want to go back."

"Inuyasha is not going back to that man!" I looked up. My lover was standing up and his face was red from anger. I smiled at him. Naraku was such a protective lover. He always puts himself in harm's way just to spare pain to the ones he loves.

"Father. If it is okay with you, I would like to stay with Naraku." I looked at my father. "He is the one who loved me with his heart first instead of with his dick."(_NIMAD: -bursts out laughing- so corny…)_ My dad lowered his eyes.

"Yeah. I understand." He lifted me from his lap and set me next to him. "I'll be going then. I hope to see you again, Yasha-kun," he whispered before gently kissing me on the lips. He disappeared from the house when he pulled away. Naraku moved towards me embracing my body in his arms. His nose buried into my hair at the crook of my neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply and then exhaled. He licked y check, which sent shivers down my spine.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Really now? Yasha-kun."

"I was hoping you wouldn't use that name with me, but I guess it's okay," I sighed. I yawned curling into my lover's warmth. He was warm, comforting, and made me feel safe in his arms. His heart was beating steadily against his chest. I placed my head to his breast listening to his beating heart. The rhythm was steady. It neither slowed nor increased in pace as he held me to him. The beating of the heart told me he was alive and well, which I knew would be so for a long time. The beating of his heart meant that his life-giving blood was surging through every vein his body. The beating of that steady heart lulled me to sleep in his arms.

* * *

_Different POV_

It's been a long day for everyone. The court meeting, Inuyasha punching his brother, the hanyou's father showing up, and junk like that. I think we just need to rest. Who knows what the hell the next day will bring. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

NIMAD: -twitching-

_Inuyasha_: What's wrong with the authoress?

Koga: She heard you two in her mother's room.

Sesshomaru: Exactly what did she hear?

**Naraku**: Something about it being somewhere and then it hurting and then a popping noise…

_Inuyasha_: Oh… Good…

NIMAD: Why! Did you do something inappropriate in my mother's room?

Sesshomaru: No. He popped my back is all.

**Naraku**: Yeah… Right.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 23: _Is He…?_

It's been about a week since my father's visit to me. We've heard nothing from him or about my brother. Had Father bought out Sesshomaru from jail? We haven't heard about it in the news or anything else. Whatever the case is, Naraku and I decided to move out of Miami. We were going to go to a small town just out of Dallas, Texas. It is only an hour or two north from Downtown Dallas. It was a population of only fifty to sixty people. It would be easy to learn who was who in the town. Naraku and I would be happy living there in a non-crowded area. This town, Maze, would be a perfect place to settle down.

"Inuyasha?" I snapped out of my daze glancing up. I saw Koga there. I smiled scooting over to let him sit. He sat down on the railing next to me. "You can tell me anything, you know?" he asked. His blue eyes stared down at the small pond below us. His dark hair shaded part of his face making it to where I was unable to read his expression. His voice was shaky, yet steady as well.

"I know. There's just… nothing to say."

"Yeah…" There was a silence. It was so unbearable. There was only the sound of the leaves gently rustling in the soft breeze. "Ban and Jak are together," he spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. Koga looked at me and smiled.

"I mean that they're like you and Naraku. They're a couple." I smiled chuckling. I almost fell off the railing into the pond, but a pair of arms caught me. I looked over my shoulder to see my lover. I gave him a toothy grin as I hoisted myself back onto the railing, but he pulled me all the way over. Naraku placed a kiss to my lips. I hummed in delight as he deepened the kiss. We broke apart with my cheeks tinged a bright red when Koga interrupted us. "Every time I see you two kissing, it makes me want to go gay or bisexual too."

"Why don't you? There's fun in it all," Naraku stated. "A dick is great to play with when you're bored and you don't want to play with yourself." My mouth fell open and I slapped at him playfully. Koga laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Naraku grinned. "You've thought of it, haven't you?"

"Heh. Yeah. I've been thinking." He smiled at us. "Just haven't found the right person with the best package." At that comment, I laughed.

"Too bad you didn't meet Naraku first. He has a nice dick." The wolf shrugged as if saying, "It happens."

"But it isn't as tasty as your dick, Inuyasha." I stared at my lover that still held me in his arms.

"How would you know? You can't suck yourself!"

"No, but I can lick it from my hand." My eyes closed. I pulled from his embrace turning away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel sick to my stomach," I groaned softly. I stepped away from them off of the porch and into the brush. My stomach heaved making me hurl into the bushes. A hand was placed on my shoulder as I hurled once again.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" I heard a girl ask. I glanced over my shoulder wiping my mouth clean. I saw Rayne and Kurai standing there. "Are you sick?"

"I guess… We'll have to postpone moving, Naraku."

"It's okay. I'm not in a hurry." I smiled just before I hurled once more. I spat the nasty taste from my mouth and stood up. We all walked back into Rayne's house. I was stripped of my clothes down to my underwear. I climbed into bed lying out on my back. Naraku kissed my forehead pulling the sheets up to my chin. "You just get better."

"Yeah. Go. I don't want to get you sick, too." He brushed my hair out of my face nodding. I watched as he left the room closing the door behind him making it slightly darker.

* * *

_Different POV_

I sat down in an armchair sighing. Rayne sat on the left arm of the chair and Kurai was on the other. Their arms draped around my shoulders. "So…"

"Huh?" I glanced up at Kurai. "What do you mean 'so'?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Does what feel-" I was cut off.

"What does… How does it feel to be Inuyasha's lover?"

"I don't know. Same way it feels when you like someone too."

"No! We mean… how does it feel when Inuyasha is in your ass?" I looked up into Kurai's mist-colored eyes. "We just wanna know."

"It hurts for a few moments, but he stretches me before he's in me. Then pleasure dulls the pain as he moves." The two girls looked at each other before smiles lit their faces. "What are you two thinking?"

"Think it'd hurt worse for Ban and Jak since their ningen?"

"No doubt. Let's go see if they're still making out or if they went farther." I watched as the two girls raced off. I shook my head at those two. I still don't understand why those girls are so interested in gay men.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Dream_

I was standing on the threshold of the Taisho mansion staring at a sculpture of my brother. He, the sculpture, was nude completely. The detail of his cock was well done. It was at an angle upward. It was straining. I walked up to the sculpture slowly. He looked real, but he was still carved of granite. I ran my hands over his body. "You like?"

"Yeah… but it reminds me of Sesshomaru."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Somewhat." A body pressed against mine from behind. I leaned into it until I caught his scent. "Shit!" I struggled against his hold, but he held me tightly. I cried out when he lifted me shoving the granite sculpture's dick up my ass. I shifted uncomfortably on the sculpture as I felt my brother grasp my hardening cock. I was shivering as Sesshomaru began to pump me and kiss me. I tried shoving him away, but my arms were not obeying me. My arms lifted me up and let my body drop back down.

"You'll never be rid of me, Inuyasha," he whispered as he brought me to climax with his hand. His fangs sank into my skin making me cry out. He lifted me off of the sculpture laying me onto the floor. He positioned himself behind me at my entrance. "Remember always who your loving older brother is." My body tensed as he pushed into me. My entrance burned every centimeter he moved into me.

"Sessh… omaru…" I moaned thrusting my hips back into his.

* * *

_Different POV_

I watched as he thrashed in the bed. His silver hair clung to his face, neck, and body. He lashed out with his claws trying to strike something, but colliding with nothing. I shook my head at him pitying him. I knew he was leaving when he felt better, but that didn't mean anything. He was still my friend and I wanted to help him… or at least go on one last mission with him. We've been friends since second grade!

"Hope you get better, Inu," I whispered. I gasped in surprise. I glanced over my shoulder to see Bankotsu behind me and Jakotsu behind him. "What do you want, Ban?"

"Jak and I were thinking…"

"About what?" I asked looking through the window at Inuyasha again.

"Well… One, we've notice you've gone bi. Second, you like Inu, and envy Naraku for having him. And third… why don't you join us?"

"What do you mean by the third one?" I was oblivious to their invite to do that. It was in the back of my mind, but it didn't come forth.

"We can have a guy threesome," Jakotsu said in a cheerful tone.

"What the hell. I'm game," I mumbled standing and following them. A fuck was just what I needed to take my mind off of the inu hanyou in the room. A nice, good, rough rut…

* * *

NIMAD: Yay! One more chapter to go and I'm finished with COPS! Gotta go before they argue about something else… I want to finish this story for all to read! 


	24. Chapter 24

This will be the last chapter so no requesting more please! There will be no more… but I'm in the process of writing a sequel; however, it will not come out for a long time until it is fully written on paper. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. Please refer to chapter one for any questions about the disclaimer or warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 24: _Maze, Texas_

Maze, Texas… It is a small town with a population of fifty-four people. They were mainly youkai, but there were some ningen and few hanyou. I don't think it will mind two more hanyou coming in to live peacefully. I glanced over at my lover. He took my hand in his squeezing gently to reassure me that everything would be just fine. I glanced into the backseat of the car to see the ones that wanted to see us safely in Maze. They were going at it… Kissing and touching and jacking each other off fairly quietly. We had the radio on so that they had a tempo to set the speed at.

"Oh gods, Bankotsu!" one moaned. The ningen male was currently giving the other a hickey and a hand job. It made my cock harden from watching them, but I hid my erection from Naraku.

"Shush, Koga. You're such a noisy lover." Koga, my once-straight leader, pulled Bankotsu on top of him as he fell onto his back in the seats. I turned back to the front having all that I wanted to see. I attempted to block out the sounds they made, but I failed. My erection finally made itself known to my lover.

"Hard from watching them, Yasha-kun?" he chuckled as he quickly unzipped my pants and brought my cock and balls out for the world to see. The sounds in the back receded slightly. I looked back and blushed when I saw them staring at my arousal. "Why don't I take care of it?"

"Shit!" I moaned as Naraku grasped my cock and began to stroke slowly. The sounds in the back increased rapidly. My hips bucked into my lover's hand as I felt my climax coming closer. After my seed was released, Naraku licked the drops from his hand. I glanced over my shoulder. I saw Koga without his pants or underwear on top of Bankotsu, who had his dick out. My youkai friend was riding the ningen!

* * *

Once Naraku and I were settled into our new home, Bankotsu and Koga left the car with us when they took a plane back to Florida to meet up with the girls and Jakotsu. Neighbors came over to greet us and welcome us to Maze. One family consisted of youkai, ningen, and hanyou child. They were still together and happily raising the child. The other family consisted of two hanyou and a very young hanyou child. How they had a kid is beyond me because the older two hanyou were male. 

"Are you planning on a child?" the obvious uke asked. My lover and I glanced at each other. "You didn't know one of you could get pregnant?" We shook our heads. "It's a simple process! All you really do is starve one, give a bunch of meat to him, and then have sex after you chase him."

"That isn't simple! That would be cruel!" I accused.

"Hey. I did it when we settled in." The two stood. The uke held his baby in his arms as Naraku and the seme shook hands. "We hope you two decide to have a baby. It would be nice to have another baby in town." I smiled as best as I could at them as they left our house. Naraku shut the door and turned to me with a gleam of something in his red eyes.

"Oh no… You are not doing that just to get a baby from me!"

"We can do that on a later date. Right now… I want you under me withering in pleasure from my touch," he whispered as he advanced on me slowly. Each step he took forward, I stepped backwards. He maneuvered me into our bedroom and made me fall back onto the bed. Naraku climbed on top of me dropping a kiss to my nose before kissing my lips. Our tongues touched and I melted. My arms wrapped around his neck as I arched into his touch. He removed our clothes from our bodies gently rubbing our hips together.

"Naraku," I moaned softly. I spread my legs and brought them up wrapping them around his hips giving him access to my body. I winced as he slowly moved into my body. He moved into my body as slowly as he could, but it still burned. Once he was inside fully, he waited for me to adjust. I adjusted finally and thrust my hips up into his. He received the message I was sending when he slowly and surely moved inside of me. I met his thrusts one by one.

* * *

_Two year lapse…_

I sat in my seat proudly. It was my graduation. I was sitting in a white seat among twenty or thirty others. When they called my name, I stood. I walked up to the platform for my certificate and shook the man's hand. Once with my certificate, I sat back down waiting for the end. They finished and I stood to find my lover. I found him with our hanyou neighbors.

"How's it feel to graduate in Maze?" Tenzu, the seme, asked nudging me with his elbow.

"Great… but I feel like I'm missing something."

"Like what?" Karanu, the uke, asked. He held the two-year-old baby on his hip.

"I just wish my father was here to see me," I whispered. They fell silent. Tenzu and Karanu were aware of what had happened. They pitied me, but never told me anything. "Whatever. You guys are my family now," I said with a smile on my face. They brightened slightly. We hugged each other before heading back home. That night, we had a party with the four of us. The baby was put to bed early. We had no cares in the world because we knew we would always be there for the others if they needed us.

Life's hell, and there's no way to stop some things from happening. Everything that happens makes you for who you are now… and I'm proud of who I am. Are you proud of whom you turned out to be?

* * *

_**Owari**_

NIMAD: -crying- Such a beautiful ending!

Koga, _Inuyasha_, **Naraku**, and Sesshomaru: -wide eyes-

NIMAD: Anyway. This entire story is dedicated to my friends, Rayne-chan and Draka-kun. Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this story and I'm glad for it. Thank you! See you all later!


End file.
